Entertaining Interest
by deathnotelover12
Summary: Izaya was always interested in people since he was young. Once he finally got to High school, this interest intensified so much, it was now an obsession. Meeting a certain blond brute, didn't help this at all. If Izaya doesn't want to be close to people, how could he even begin to love a monster? YAOI, Shizaya, don't like, don't read!
1. My New Obsession!

**A/N Yeah, I've been on another Durarara high. XD But I need to get going on my KH stuff! I'm sure they all want to kill me by now! But I've got so many ideas for Shizaya that my brain wants to explode! And now the fact that, after years and years of secretly loving yaoi, I've told my close friends, and they were OKAY with it~! :3 So now I'm fangirling to them ( which I'm sure they're oh-so overjoyed about) and I've just got so much to do, so little time~! If I haven't all ready put it up, I'm going to have another new shizaya one-shot that I've been working on.**

**So please enjoy~! This is YAOI! You don't like, press that great new invention called a **_**back button**_**~! You know, that magical thing that teleports you back to where you came from~? To sum it up, this is my nice way of telling you, GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OFF MY STORY! But if you're here **_**for**_** the yaoi, please scroll and read~!**

0-Izaya-0

High School- Raijin academy

Ever since I was a young child, I've had an unhealthy obsession with observing humans. It was like second nature for me! Though it was a given that I was also the person who was always forced to be alone, since the other kids didn't want to play with the 'weirdo'. And said interest of mine was anything but squelched once I reached Junior high. It more than likely intensified! People's reactions were even _more_ amusing than in grade school! The other teens were going through a over-dramatic phase, which meant greater and better for observations for me~. But I continued to keep to myself, not exploring the human emotions yet.

Once I met the first person to be on the other end of my chart of human actions, I got incredibly curious. This... Shinra Kisitani... didn't give two cents about anybody else. He had such strange emotions that I had almost drawn to the conclusion that he wasn't human. But I saved that spot for someone real special.

Whilst keeping an ever keen eye on dear Shinra, I returned to my usual, loner ways. But, when I was tempted with the total control of the clue, I couldn't help but start a gambling ring right under Shinra's nose. Though it was extremely easy, with him being so immersed in his science experiments and all. Like I imagined it would, it all ended in a clash of unpredicted emotions and actions by different parties. Yet, somehow, Shinra still stuck around. Don't ask me why, since if I were him, I would've left me the first second I saw myself.

After junior high, I started getting gradually more and more mischievous. Loving the reactions that I got from the dramatic high schoolers. And I built up a reputation to behold, and for people to start fearing.

One day, Shinra ran into me in the hallways, telling me to hurry so he could have me meet someone. It was out of the blue for the secluded, happy-go-lucky scientist, but then again, what _is_ usual for him? Out of my ever present curiosity, I agreed to follow the brunette out to the soccer fields. There, a blond haired guy with a deep scowl etched in his face, stood with the whole soccer team circled around him. And somehow, I don't think either of them want to sit down and have a nice chat about the weather. Shinra and I walked over to a table that was directly across from the fuming circle of people. Since I didn't feel like standing, I took a nice and comfy seat on the table.

Taking a front row seat, I began my new and exciting observation of this mysterious blond. Some point during the conversation they must have had before Shinra and I got here, the blond shucked off his blue blazer. Leaving him in a white dress shirt. My smile grew wide at this guy's raspy voice, which clearly proclaimed his anger.

" I suggest that you all back off before I have'ta beat the shit out of you! Like I said, you guys all suck and can't play a game for shit! Hell, the _sewing_ clue would probably be better at this than you hacks!" Well isn't he a confidant one~! Taking on a crowd of people when he's just one person~! Very admirable. Shinra turned to me with a bright smile.

" You're gonna want to watch closely now. This is where things usually get interesting!" My inner voice cooed happily at the word 'interesting'. That's my _favorite _word!

The group of pissed off teens let out a few curses, jumping on the cocky blond who stood there like he wasn't even scared. It took no more than five seconds for the blond to unleash an _incredible_ show of strength. The once over powering males, now went flying as this blond threw them like rag dolls. It took everything in me not to give out a joyous laugh. I think I've found my muse for sometime~! Oh how fun it would be to test that strength to the breaking point~! To see the look on his face as the last of his energy reserves dwindle down to nothing, leaving him in a heaping mess! Ah~ I can see it now! It makes me jittery just _thinking_ about it!

He continued his rampage by hurling the bodies of the soccer players into their fellow team mates. This brute didn't stop till he was ripping up the metal goal, that was driven into the ground, and holding it above his head. My eager eyes were wide as I watched him hurl everything in the air, making his last hurrah before he felt finished. What incredible strength! I wonder just how many ways I can mess with this one~? I have the strongest urge to watch him break to nothing. I wonder if he'd still fight knowing that there wasn't anything he could do about it?

" And that would be Shizuo Heiwajima for you!"

Out of admiration and trying to gauge how full of himself this guy was, I clapped, gaining his attention immediately. He looked anything but happy to see me. If fact, I think I even caught some hatred aimed towards me!

" Meet Izaya Orihara! From our Junior high. And well, he's a pretty good guy. To be honest, he's not really good at all!" Shinra introduced me in his honest and careless way. I didn't really care what he told this guy about me, but I felt like teasing him anyways.

" That isn't nice Shinra~." Said brown haired scientist laughed it off. And it didn't occur to me that I was no longer looking at the blond, since I had closed my eyes.

" No no! I meant that in a good way!" Apologetic as ever~! While we were having our little conversation, Shizuo must have made his conclusions about me, since he growled out,

" You piss me off!" Do I now~? Well that tells me how great our relationship is going to go. I guess I've just made my first mortal enemy~! How exciting! Opening one of my eyes, I smirked at the angry brute, happy to fine someone to mess with for a while.

"Oh yeah?" The scowl that he showed to the soccer team was still there etched in his face, unchanging. I'll just have to change that, now won't I? "Too bad. I was thinking you and I could have some real fun together~!" Shizuo turned away from me, either embarrassed or just sick of looking at me. By his tone earlier, I'd guess the latter.

"Shut up!" His voice was quite sexy in a way. If I were a girl, I'd be all over it! And as I look at his slim, but well built, frame, I can't find a reason to _not_ find him attractive. If it wasn't for his temper, I'm sure he'd be a really lady's man here.

"Now why you gotta be like that, Shizuo~?" The use of his name in my purr definitely got his attention as he gave a surprised growl. Smirking from my place on table at the side of the field, I chuckled. Now _that's_ what I want to see Shizu-chan~! Perfect reaction! With surprising quickness, he went for me, destroying the table I once sat on. Luckily for me, I'm slightly more agile than this blond brute. Shocked, he looked around for me, only to turn and meet the other end of my blade.

My normal black, button-up jacket settled as I watched him back up, his shirt ripped and oozing crimson. While giving me a mean looking glare, his gave a hiss, clutching his wounded chest.

"See, isn't this a blast~?" I guess you can say that started it all, and is where I pick up the story in the present time.

Rumors began swirling about Shizuo and me. About our twisted rivalry that involves moves the humans can only _dream_ of being able to attempt. Over the next few days, my judgement of Shizuo began classifying him in the 'inhuman' range. He's more of a monster than a human~! But said blond is my favorite monster to tease~! I _drown _in his unpredictable reactions and retorts. It makes a observer like myself drool at all the possible out comes that he gives me~! He's my new obsession!

" You've been very happy recently Izaya? Something good happen to you or something?" Shinra pondered, an amused smirk on his face while he cut into a frog, poking at its innards. Sighing contently, I fiddled with a knife Shinra laid out. Twisting it around with my fingers. Its smooth surface easily sliding between my fingers.

" I'm just so happy that I get to play with Shizu-chan so much! It's the most fun I've ever had! Thanks for introducing us Shinra~!" With a disbelieving chuckle, he pulled the yellow fat from the side of the frog's body. Jotting something or another about it down.

" Shizu-chan huh? Yeah, he'd kill you if he heard you call him that in person. Though it does sound like a cute name, certainly doesn't fit a hot tempered guy like him though!" Twirling the knife some more, I took a few steps away from the lab table. Holding the knife in the air with proclamation.

" But it _does_ fit him~! Perfect name for a monster!" Whipping around quickly, I threw the knife. Watching as it gouged the wall, almost impaling some unfortunate kids. They all looked so scared that it was funny! " See ya later Shinra." Thanks to my brown haired friend, I've found something new to use to make the brute see red~! I can't believe I didn't think of calling him Shizu-chan just to see his reaction! Now where would the monster be at a time like this?

Wondering around, I wound up on the roof. I'm not really sure why I decided to go on the roof, but it works. My boredom was reaching the boiling point. As I looked around for my monster, I found a figure leaning against the fencing. A familiar mop of blond hair blowing in the slight breeze. There you are~!

" Hel-lo Shizu-chan~! What are you doing up here?" His body visibly cringed at my voice, but he didn't make a move to attack me.

" Fuck you flea! Why don't you leave me alone." Gee~, somebody's moody today! I wonder what could be eating at the cold brute? I assumed that he didn't have problems.

" Something bothering you Shizu-chan? You know you can always tell me~." Taking a seat next to the upset firecracker, I tried my best to see his face. But he wasn't making it easy for me, with him being all curled up.

" Pft! Like hell I'd tell you anything! It's none of your business in the first place." Come on Shizuo! Give me _something_ to work with here! Shifting my legs, I started moving so I could sit in front of him.

" But I do care about my monster~!" My eyes widened when I finally saw his face. Shizuo's eyes were blurred and his head was turned away from me. But it was very clear that he was close to crying. " Shizuo..? Are you..crying..?" Shizuo's hands clenched his pants as his knuckles turned white.

" Like I said...it's none of your business." His normally raspy voice, was now soft and pathetic. Something inside me twisted as I felt strange sympathy for the blond man in front of me. My body was no longer in control of my hand, which reached out and caressed his face. This...this is...affection?! But.. it can't be! His dark-honey colored eyes widened with shock, still glazed over with tears.

The moment was ruined by Shizuo slapping my hand away, standing abruptly, causing me to fall backwards in shock.

" DON'T TOUCH ME! I TOLD YOU TO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU FUCKING FLEA!" My mouth still hanging open from when I fell, I watched as he sprinted out the door to the roof. The door behind him slamming harshly, the crack echoing around the empty roof. For the first time in forever, my heart was pounding against my rib cage. What...just happened.. exactly? In my usual manner, I tried laughing it off, hoping ignoring it would make it disappear. But this isn't something to be ignored. I mean, he looked so upset for some reason. Why? What could have possibly made him upset enough to want to cry?

Even with my fogged up mind, I stumbled down the stairs, trying to sort everything out in my mind. Could it be, that I found something I don't know the answer to? That's stupid! I could easily find the answer if I simply talk to him! But, he'd probably have us wind up fighting again. It's not like I can sit down and have a normal conversation with the monster! Great, this is going to bother me now~!

0-Shizuo-0

You'd think I'd be used to the stares, the whispers, the name calling. But I'm not! It drives me crazy that every time I go somewhere, people stare and whisper about me. They must think I can't hear them, but to me it's extremely loud. I can hear every word! Like, '_ Look, it's that freaky kid! Stay away from him, he's weird!'_ or _'Isn't that the kid who hurts people for just making him angry?!Talk about a total monster! How can he live with himself?!' _and _'Uhg! That guy makes me sick! He must think he's better than us! Just because he's strong doesn't mean he can just do things like that to people! I hate him!'_. I deal with that _everyday_! Anywhere I go I hear that! I can only feel safe at home. Even then I'm scared I'll hurt my family. Especially Kasuka.

Normally, I ignore the teases and mumbles, but today I've just had enough of it! I lashed out at someone, and everyone turned on me. Like _I_ had done something wrong! But they didn't bother to think about the guy who pretty much put me down in front of my face! They all called me a stupid monster. That I shouldn't even be here. That I'm such a damn freak. They think I don't already know that?! They don't think that I'm tired of being afraid of _myself_ because I don't know if I'll hurt someone else or not?! Or how much I hate myself for being such a monster?!

It all came flooding out of me. Some because of rage and some because of all my pent up sadness. It welled up inside of me and I couldn't help but feel my eyes fill up with tears. My eyes stung with the onslaught of emotion that wanted to come out as stupid tears. My running feet took me to my only safe haven, other than my home. Here, on the roof, I can be sure that I won't hurt anyone. I can just be alone and be left to my thoughts. Hell, I even love to take naps here too!

My body crippled to the ground, over come with this weird feeling. I haven't really cried in my life, so this was new to me. I kind of wanted to throw up for some reason. Just feeling very shitty over all. This sucks! Why does very one hate me so much?! I'm not really a bad guy! Why don't people see that?! I'm not really a pissed off person if they just spent time with me. None of them even know me, so how can they say that they hate me so much? Shit..!

My tear blurred eyes opened wide as I heard the roof's door being opened. Why is someone here?! I didn't think anyone would want to be up here! Crap! What am I going to do?! The sound of footsteps stopped for a minute, like they were looking for something, before continuing again. Before I knew it, they were right behind me.

" Hel-lo Shizu-chan~! What are you doing up here?" Immediately I recognized the flea's unique voice, which always seemed to have a purr in it. At the sound of the voice, I felt myself tense out of habit. My head was telling me to start fighting with him, but I just didn't have the patience or energy today.

" Fuck you flea! Why don't you leave me alone." Like I said, I don't want to do it today. I have no tolerance for annoying fleas when I'm this shitty. Curling up tighter, I hugged my knees, looking out over the school grounds. My eyes were still distorting my world, but I didn't give a shit.

" Something bothering you Shizu-chan? You know you can always tell me~." His warmth suddenly was next to me, leaning just a bit too closer for comfort. Carp! I can't let him see my face! If he sees it, he'll just make fun of me. And I don't need more on top of my confusion.

" Pft! Like hell I'd tell you anything! It's none of your business in the first place." Hoping to rid myself of my tears, I tried brushing it off with an insult. My own way of laughing it off. But it didn't deter Izaya from shifting, trying to catch a glimpse of my tear stained face. Please, no...

" But I do care about my monster~!" My hopes fell as he stared, wide eyed at my leaking face. I felt a blush want to start creeping up that someone found me crying. And it had to be the person I hate too! Screw this fucking fate! " Shizuo..? Are you..crying..?" No duh you mentally troubled flea! My eyes are like this because I'm totally fine! I'm not being eaten alive by my sorrows or anything! I'm a-OK! Clenching my pants tightly, I strained to keep my cool. My throat decided to clamp shut on me, leaving me with hardly any voice.

" Like I said...it's none of your business." It was nothing more than a hoarse whisper. God, I'm such a pathetic wuss puss! I get all teary eyed over something this trivial?! That's not like me at all! Though..maybe it's because my heart took one too many stabs from insults..? GAH! That was the girly-est, most utterly stupid thing I've ever heard! Damn this sadness to hell!

Out of surprise, my watery, tear filled eyes widened at the gentle touch of a hand on my cheek. Is he..._comforting_ me?! What is this world coming to?! Something stirred in the pit of my stomach, tying it in knots. My anger bubbled back up, reaching a bursting point. Slapping Izaya's hand away, I stood up, making him fall back in shock.

" DON'T TOUCH ME! I TOLD YOU TO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU FUCKING FLEA!" My feet once again began running as the tears started running down my face. I gotta get out of here! Why don't I crawl under a rock and take a nice long nap?! Not so easy being a monster, huh?

Hiding, I attempted to pull myself together, gathering my thoughts. But my body wanted to just unleash all this pent up emotions that piled up over the years. After all, the body's way of relieving stress is to cry. Stupid does crying help?! It's useless to cry if you feel worse after doing it! It makes your eyes swell and stay that way for hours, letting everyone know you cried. Well, I think it's time to stop hanging around Shinra so much.

I'm Shizuo Heiwajima, and I'm crying on the floor of the bathroom stall?! Something is so very wrong with that. I don't even _want_ to cry. It just happened. Just like me going on violent rampages is something I can't help. Stupid people just get me upset for some reason.

Finally, the tears slowed, the last of them falling to the tiles. There, you happy now, stupid stress level?! Resting my head against the bathroom wall, I started letting my mind drift. The only thing good about being a monster is that you get a lot of alone time.

I felt my heart stop as the door to the bathroom open. Someone's foot falls going over to the sinks.

" Ahaha~...how annoying~." That oh-so-famliar voice drifted to me again. Just fucking super! Let's hope he doesn't see me sitting on the floor of the stall...

..Fuck me...

**A/N Good, bad, okay? Please let me know! I want to make this a multi-chap story, so please tell me how this is going~! If you noticed, I used a scene from the anime in here~! Where Shizuo takes on, who I assume is the soccer team, since he launches a soccer goal in the air. But I may be wrong! Anyways, I loved that scene and wanted to put it in here~! You can see the scene in the video Durarara! English Dub Highlights Part 1 on youtube. It's episode 7 if you want to know~! :3 So, please review for me~! It makes me very happy~!**


	2. Frustrating Life

**A/N Woo~! Another chap already! I'm on a roll~! XD But I don't have much to say about this but the fact that so many people have liked this! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME~! I felt bad that me leaving you on that cliff made you guys think that I wasn't continuing this X3 I didn't think that people would think I'd be that evil~! So here you are, another chap of 'Entertaining Interest'~! **

**If you didn't already know, THIS IS A YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, GO BACK TO WHERE YOU WERE BEFORE! Please and thank you :3 But if you DO like yaoi, please read on my lovely Fujoshi's~! **

0-Izaya-0

When I came down from my stumble down the stairway, I was met with the task of pushing through the crowd. And when your head is as fogged up as mine, it's a task within itself~!

After being pushed around like a rag doll, I wound up smack dab in front of the bathroom door. I think I should splash my face with water a little. Maybe that will help me brush off that strange feeling of emotions earlier. Entering the bathroom, I stood at the sinks, staring in awe at my half-dead appearance. God, I look terrible~! What's up with me...?

Shizuo's tear stained face popped into my head once again, my heart lurching and my stomach dropping. It's eating me alive not knowing what had made Shizuo so upset. I've just got this weird sense of possessiveness over the blond brute. This being paired with the strong urge to hurt whoever had drove the blond to the point of tears. Ah~ what's happening to me~?

" Ahaha~...how annoying~." I just don't have these types of feelings. I never have kept someone close enough to even _begin_ to have those feelings. I don't keep people that close. I must have finally cracked~! Yes, of course that's the answer! Hanging my head, I turned on the water, clutching my forehead in frustration. Obsessions sure are dangerous~!

Splashing my face with water did nothing to rid myself of the memory of Shizuo's pleading face that pulled at my heart. My body _craves_ to hold him tight till he stops making that expression! Gah! What am I even thinking?!

A small noise caught my attention. The water drowned out the clarity of it, but I think it may have been a curse. Looking over my shoulder with extreme cautiousness, I slowly turned off the water, listening intently. Rustling made my eyes snap over to the last stall. So that's where the sound came from~! Quietly, I made my way over to the stall, surprised to find it unlocked. They should know better than to leave things open like that~! With a rush of air, I slammed open the door, catching it before I smacked into the wall.

For the second time today, my eyes widened at the sight of the strongest guy in school. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, clearly from the falling of tears. And his face was drawn into one of slight disappointment, but not shock like my own. Then, he must have known it was me the whole time, and prayed that I didn't come in here~. Sorry to disappoint. Shizuo had a leg pulled close to himself, while the other was nonchalantly out stretched in front of him. One arm was resting on his knee and his blond hair was sprawled out in short wisps after being pushed against the wall. In short, he looked defenseless~!

" Sh...Shizu-chan..?" He shifted his eyes away from my form in the door way, looking elsewhere. This is where you ran off to when you got upset~? How girly Shizu-chan~!

"..Didn't I tell you to leave me the fuck alone, damn flea? Or did you not listen?" The blond's once demanding and raspy voice, was again soft and helpless. It's cute and so sad at the same time~!

" But I wanted to make sure my Shizu-chan was okay! I can't have you going all mopey on me. Other wise I'd have nothing better to do~!" Despite the state my mind was in, I at least _sounded_ like I was still myself. In response to my teasing, Shizuo let out a menacing growl at me, a warning not to prod any further. As always, I took it as an invitation to push even more~!

" Don't call me that! Stupid louse! Or I'll beat your annoying face in." He put his hand to his head like he was fighting a headache while he smiled angrily. Ah~! _Now_ he reacts to the name~! I was wondering why he didn't say anything before hand. But, than again, he was pretty out of character on the roof to notice. Letting my smirk slip onto my face, I ran with it.

" But it sounds so _cute_ Shizu-chan~! It's perfect for a monster like you~!" Finally getting into the mood, Shizuo stood, turning his head to give me a glare paired with a wicked smile. Which would cause a human's blood to run cold by just looking at it.

" You must want to _die_ really badly! Cause you're really pissing me off!" Throwing up my hands, I called surrender, wanting to know who to 'say hi' to for making _my_ monster cry.

" Now now Shizuo~! I'm not here to fight, ..yet. But, I'm curious just who was it that made you low enough to cry? I figured that monsters have no tears to cry with." His violent aura fell away replaced by his guarded, sorrow filled appearance. Glaring at me like I had just slapped him, he gritted out,

" Like I said, it's none of your business Izaya. So keep your ass outta other people's lives!" Hanging my head again, I let my bangs cover my expression, which read as frustrated and heavily disappointed. In an angry huff, Shizuo tried pushing past me. Only to get stopped by my arm blocking the way out of the stall. Sure, if he really wanted to, he could simply break it and get out, but he halted like I thought he would. Laughing I tried pushing down my bubbling rage enough as to not anger the brute.

" But it _is_ my business. ...I..I..just want to know. If you want some honesty, I felt pissed that someone, besides myself, made you cry. I was so confused and I wanted to know what did it. So please...I just want to know." Even with me not looking at Shizuo's face, I heard a small noise of surprise come from him. His face is probably showing a million different emotions, and I _ache_ to see it, but I'm trying to make a point here. Darn~!

" I..why on Earth would I trust someone who has been giving me hell for this past week, with something like this?! You're just a no good lousy flea! Now leave me alone before I start getting mad!" My head remained down faced as I let my arm fall, feeling the brute brush past me. Why do I feel so unhappy? He's right, it really isn't any of my business who made him cry. But.. I just...can't be happy with that answer.

My body spun around, catching hold of Shizuo's sleeve, surprising us both. What the heck is going on with me?! This...hasn't happened before~. Ahaha~, I think this monster is getting to my head or something! Who knew that it'd be this dangerous wanting to play with a monster~? We stared at each other for a good minute before I snapped out of it. Releasing his arm, I wryly laughed, upset that I acted so strangely.

" S-sorry, I was going to say something, but forget it~! See you around, Shizu-chan~." This time it was me who walked out first. Ah what a messed up day~! Hopefully we'll go back to normal and start fighting again! I miss that right now. It helps me clear my mind, and have some fun with Shizuo while I'm at it~.

Class had already started, so I made up one excuse or another, taking a seat in the very back of the class room. The teacher started class up again, irritated that he had to stop just because I walked in. Pulling out my notebook, I started writing, not with any intention of note taking. I simply needed _something_ to occupy my mind. Something besides the blond personification of violence, who was in class a few rooms down.

At first I was just doodling and scribbling names of people I now. Then, without even thinking, I started making a chart. It was like my pencil was operating of it's own accord, drawing fluid lines and words. Soon enough, I had made a complicated chart that only I'd ever get. Much to my chagrin, said chart was all about Shizuo. About the increase in strength I've noticed, and how often I have fights with him. And about very random things, all having to do with the blond~.

Growling, I harshly ripped out the page, viciously crumpling it in distaste. Can't I go one minute without thinking of him~? It makes me so mad that I can't focus on anything! Looking up, people were staring at me, bewildered at my sudden burst of violence. Forcing a smile, I made another excuse.

" Sorry, I don't have an eraser." After they slowly turned away, half-satisfied with my answer, I let my head hit the table. This will be a long day for me~!

0-Shizuo-0

When I went into my next class, I was met with the flea's shocked and slightly embarrassed face. Why would he be so surprised with me being in class? Doesn't he remember that I have classes here too?! Stupid brainless flea. Once I took a few steps into the class, it dawned on me that the only available seat was next to Izaya. Great.

Throwing my stuff down, I tried putting all my attention on the teacher. Only for my train of thought to drift to the black haired male next to me. He had his usual mask on, but I couldn't help but notice how fidgety he was being. It was as if he had somewhere else to be or something.

The teacher handed out the pop quizzes that she didn't let any of us prepare for. Which I guess is the point of a pop quiz, but it still pisses me off! Glancing around, I found everybody had their head down, even the flea looked like he was concentrating on it. I tapped my pencil on my paper, my thoughts preoccupied with earliers events. In all, utter embarrassing, honesty here, when Izaya stopped me for the second time, my heart fluttered. I figured he might have heard it that it was so loud! What was he going to say? I know it was cold of me to just push him away like that, but come on! He's been nothing but a pain in my ass for a while here! What _else_ was I supposed to say to the little flea?!

A growl slipped out in my frustration, gaining attention. Great, now look what you did Shizuo!

" Er..I..got stuck on a question. Sorry." Putting my head down, I mentally cursed myself a million times over. I need to learn to keep things in my head!

The teacher told everyone that the time was up, and I looked down at my, _blank_, quiz. CRAP! Quickly, I scribbled down a few answers before she reached my desk. That was too close. Letting my head thump to the desk, I stared at Izaya. Watching as he intently scrawled something down, putting all his energy into what ever it was that he was writing. From what I saw, it kinda looked like a chart of some sort. The raven haired male glared at the paper like it had just slapped him across the face. Before he grabbed it and ripped it to shreds, creating a mess at his desk. Has he finally cracked?

" Um...flea? Do I even _want _to know what's wrong with you?" He tensed like I had just jumped out from behind him. Nervously he laughed, going back to writing, this time putting a lot of pressure on his pencil. It looked like he was about to put a hole through the page! Is he okay?

" Ahaha~! I don't know what you're talking about Shizu-chan. I'm perfectly fine~!" I made an indignant sound in my throat at this. On _what planet_ is the flea 'perfectly fine'?!

" Pft! Yeah right. You'll never be 'perfectly fine'! You little messed up louse." I grumbled, surprised that he didn't have something to throw back at me right away. He just shrugged it off and continued to abuse his note book. Damn, I wanted to start a fight with him! So I can shake this weird aura that we have going now. " You actually don't have anything to retort? No, 'look how's talking brainless monster~!' just nothing?" He ignored me, continuing his scrawls. I felt my rage rise at the fact he was ignoring me. All I want is a good fight, and you don't even _try_ to start it?!

Jumping up, I went over to the flea's desk, ripping his note book from him, looking at the strange markings on the page. What the hell is this? Holding it high above my head, I watched him stand, about to start jumping for it. He put his head in his hand, laughing at himself.

" I can't believe I was actually going to play your game Shizu-chan~! And aren't you a little old for playing keep away~?" My familiar feeling of anger started boiling like I wanted it to.

" Well maybe next time pay attention to me when I'm clearly trying to fight! Fucking flea!" Izaya's annoying smirk was again back on his face as he looked at me in a demeaning way. Don't look down on me!

" Aw~ Shizuo's mad that I didn't give him attention~? How cute!" Lowering my hand back down, I ignored the note book, focusing on Izaya now. Cute?! I'm not cute in anyway!

" Watch it flea! Don't call me 'cute'." He laughed at me, leaning on his desk, his head tilted to the side.

" But you are cute Shizu-chan~! An adorable little monster!" Having enough of his teasing, I threw the note book to the side, turning around and picking up my desk. Izaya had already started out the door, just barely missing getting struck by the desk. Dammit! I was so close! The class gasped as we ran out, me yelling curses at his back. " This is so much fun Shizu-chan~!" The raven haired male said as he dodged the door I had thrown at him. Will he stop moving for _one second_?!

After a week of attempting to keep up with the fast moving flea, I've become better at running after him. Now the gap between us is shorter than it was the first time I chased him.

" Stupid flea! Stop moving for a second! I just wanna throw something at you!" Izaya turned, now running backwards, a smirk on his face. God, when I get my hands on you...!

" Ahaha~! Silly Shizu-chan, why would I stop so you can hurt me~?"

We continued like this for a while, soon leaving the school and beginning to rampage through the streets of Ikebukuro. I lost sight of the sly blackette and gave up on killing him for today. Damn flea needs to stop being so fast! People gave me wry glares as I trudged down the side walk, more than likely witness to Izaya and I's 'playing'. They all can go screw themselves! It's not easy having an annoying flea pestering you day in and day out!

While keeping up my slow pace, I glanced down at my uniform, shocked at its state. When did it get all in tatters like this?! GAH! FUCKING FLEA! He must have been cutting me while we fought. I wasn't surprised to find some of the tears colored slight crimson. What ever. I'll bandage it up when I get home. I would go to school, but as I pull out my phone, it was already too late to go back. Fuck. Now I'm gonna be behind again!

Angrily shoving my hands in my pockets, I opened the front door of my house. If mom's here, she's gonna have another fit about me coming home in ripped clothing again.

" I'm home!" Testing, I yelled out, getting nothing at first in response. After a few more seconds of silence, Kasuka poked his head out, giving me a half-hearted wave.

" Welcome home Shizuo. Mom and dad are going to be gone for a couple of days. They said it was a big project for work and that I was in charge." Great, _more_ business meetings with some over seas dick head? It didn't shock me that they left Kasuka in charge, since I can't control my anger let alone be held reconcilable for watching over my younger brother. With a grumble, I brushed past Kasuka and grabbed a milk out of the fridge.

"Stupid douche bag foreigner business hacks..." I mumbled, feeling pissed off again. I don't like when our family is all separated like this. It can be very lonely sometimes. " I'll be in my room if you need me." Going upstairs, I stumbled over to my room, plopping on my bed with a groan. This has been a very long day.

My chest screamed in agony at being ground on the fabric of my bed. Crap! I forgot to put something on this. My arms went to push my weight off the bed before giving up on the task. I don't care enough to be bothered to put something on it. It'll stop bleeding eventually. So what if I get a little blood on my bed. That's what washing machines are for.

I stared blankly at my ceiling, lost in thought. My eyes traced patterns in the bumpy texture. Old glow in the dark stars dotted the space above my bed, forgotten and neglected. I had almost totally forgot I didn't take those down. Heaving a sigh, I ran my finger along my healing wound, getting some left over blood on my finger.

Izaya's smirk flashed across my mind, irking my to no end. Why does he always have to make my life living hell?! Can't he pick on someone else for a change? I mean, wouldn't I get boring after a while? The muffled noise of cars and the flashes of birds went by my window. Turning on my side, the defeated face of the flea now occupied my thoughts. The way his bangs obscured his expression. How he looked so troubled and upset that I didn't tell him who made me sad. ' I just want to know...' his voice was soft and desperate. It all was an extreme contrast to his normal upbeat and mysterious attitude. Did he really mean it..? But, he's just some jerk who repeatedly insults me. It's not like he'd suddenly care about what _I'm_ feeling! He didn't care that he cut me with a knife the very first time we met. So why would me crying change anything?!

I pulled on my hair, letting my frustration take on a strangled sound. I'm over thinking this too much! Just go to sleep and forget about the little fucker! pushing my face deep into the pillow, I forced myself to start drifting off. Finding that my mind was _still_ filled with the flea, even as I fell into slumber. Dammit. I just can't get away from him, can I? Maybe this obsession is mutual...?

**A/N Sorry for taking so long! I got lazy and didn't want to work on it for a while. But I don't think this chap is as good as the last. But it'll get better I promise! I just can't be bothered to try much more than this for today. But I hope you guys like this anyways~! Please review and let me know if it's good or not~! :3 **


	3. Sister Trouble

**A/N Sorry it took so long to get anything out for this! But have no fear my lovely fujoshi's~! Here is some more Shizaya goodness~! :3 I'm actually surprised at the blow up for this! XD I didn't think so many people would like this story, but you have proved me wonderfully wrong~! Also, if you didn't see, or if you actually care, I put up that fluff I talked about before. It's just some Christmas fluff that turned sickly sweet but people liked it.**

**Warnings: Slight language, but over all nothing terrible. Please continue reading and review for me~! It helps a lot, trust me~!**

* * *

0-Izaya-0

My face drew into a thoughtful gaze as I stared up at the apartments that sat before me. While me and Shizu-chan were playing, I slipped away from him, hiding just around a corner. So, having nothing else to do, and because of the pull of my obsession with the brute, I followed closely behind him.

Eventually, he lead me to his home where I'm now standing in front of. So _this_ is where dear Shizuo dwells~! I watched intently as a familiar mop of golden hair popped up at a window before bouncing away from my sight. My heart jumped when I caught sight of his face. Ah, what the hell am I doing~? This is weird, even for me~.

Sliding off the rail I had perched on while waiting for the monster, I sighed, smirking up at the window of his room. Stupid intriguing monster~! Look where you put me now. I'm cornered against the wall because of my new feelings, and you don't even care~. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I turned on my heels, ready to go home finally. I didn't even take two steps before I glanced back at the window, as if the blond was going to jump out and start fighting with me.

With a nervous laugh, I turned my head back, clutching my forehead to make sure I didn't feel compelled to take another peek. People gave me wry looks as I made my way down the street, prying my mind from the monster and focusing on the task of walking. Aw, they must not be able to look away from my Godly appearance . Or maybe it's because I give off a troubled vibe? Or it could be the splotch of Shizuo's blood on my cheek and my askew clothing~.

When I finally reached my house, I was faced with my troublesome creatures that I'm told are my 'sisters'. What ever you may call them, they are nothing but a headache for me.

" Where ya been Izaya-kun? It took you forever to get home!" Mairu whined, popping up out of nowhere, Kururi right on her tail. Ah, and so it begins~! Even with them only being seven, they still tend to cause me problems. The little brats~.

" Yeah. And you left school too. Mom told us." Kururi spoke up, more then she normally does, but that's only because I'm her older brother and she's more comfortable with me. Smiling back at the short girls, I laughed, pulling my hands out of my pockets.

" And a hello to you too my lovely, adorable sisters~! It's sweet of you to worry about me, but I'm a big boy who is capable of getting home when he gets home." I patted their heads before striding past them, slightly annoyed with the reminder of Shizuo, but still loving my sisters in a way. Tiny feet followed closely behind me as we got into the house. I guess it's the 'Let's follow big brother Izaya around and attempt to get on his nerves!' time of day~.

" But where were you?! You don't have friends, so where else would you be?!" My pride felt the poison laced stab that Mairu just threw at me. They're so cruel~! No wonder they're my sisters! Turning a bit I gave her a mock look of fake hurt, grabbing at the place where my heart would be.

" Oh, I feel so _hurt_ by that Mai~!" Hoping that my change of topic would throw them off of me, I continued walking to my room. Wanting nothing more then to sleep and clear my head of the monster. But, like I knew they would, they stayed on my case.

" Maybe Izaya has a girlfriend." When my stride faltered, they started cooing, thinking they had hit the nail on the head. Sorry for them they were _way_ off course~!

" Oooh~! Big brother has a girlfriend~! How romantic~! She must be blind and def if she likes someone like you brother." Ouch, another blow below the belt, my dear sister~! She certainly has gotten better at her insults! I've never been more proud of my sister in my life. Finally reaching my room's door, my body turned so I was in the doorway and the terrible duo were in the hall. I felt the killer smirk spread across my face at my idea.

" Yes, you got me. I have a girlfriend~. And she's perfectly normal, minus her little temper. She's a beautiful blonde and loves me as much as I love her~. She's just so interesting that I can hardly take it! " My heart began beating fast that I was thinking of Shizuo as the person I was in a relationship with, but I was in a tight spot and didn't want to go into details as to why I was late. The twins squealed happily, probably wanting to meet 'her' to they could harass her in hopes to ruin my love life.

" What's her name?" It didn't take long before I came up with a name.

" Shizu-chan." I listened to the squeals come from the other side of the door I had just slammed. Ah~, they're so easily fooled~! Running my hand through my short locks, I let out an uneasy sigh while I fell against the wall. High school sure is beginning to be harmful to my health~! Maybe I should ask Shinra if there's anything wrong with me? After all he's always sitting there with his head stuck in those medical books.

Stumbling foreword I shuffled towards my bed, falling face first into the mattress. My mind couldn't possibly be any more messed up than this~!

0-Shizuo-0

Slowly my conscience came back to me as I woke to my brother poking at my face. His usual blank mask on his face as he simply stared at my groggy form. Jeez! Boy does my head fucking hurt! Did someone run it over while I was sleeping or something?! Forcing my aching body to sit up, I tried rubbing the sleep away.

" What is it Kauska?" I tried not being too snappy at my little brother, but there's only so much that one person can do. He stood up straight and looked as bored as he always does.

" If you don't hurry, you're going to be late for school." Kasuka stood there watching from the doorway as I ran around my room like a mad man. Shit shit shit! I can't be late again! I'll never get my grades to stay where they are at this rate! As I bent down to grab a piece of clothing, searing pain shot across my chest. Fuck! I still have that damn wound there. Sure it scabbed up a bit, but not enough that I didn't feel the stabbing pain it let out as it burned my chest!

After rushing out of the house, I ran a fast as my legs would carry me on my way to school. Please let me make it in time! While bumping and shoving into people along the way, I made it at least half way to school. Good, I'm making great time!

I was flying down the sidewalk when I ran into something, or someone, knocking us both to the ground. Damn that hurt a lot! I really should have looked where I was going better, and the person should have not been standing there! Groaning, I rubbed at my currently throbbing head. I don't like my head being jostled around too much, because it fucking hurts when it does! Gives me one of the worst headaches I've ever had. Pushing my upper half off the body beneath me I soaked in the sight of them. My stomach fluttered uneasily as it all clicked into place.

" IZAYA?! What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" Hurriedly I scooted as fast as I could off the groaning blackette. A chuckle replaced his groaning as he sat up to give me one of his smirks. What the hell is _he _ smiling about?!

" Well before you came barreling down the side walk and knocked me to the concrete I was heading to school like you were. Honestly, you must look where you're going Shizuo-chan! Or did you just fall on me because you wanted to be closer to me~?" Why does he always have to pop at the the _worst times possible_? I swear he has some sort of radar that tells him when and where to find me when I really don't want to see him! Freak.

" Whatever! I'm already almost late! I don't need some weirdo freak telling me a bunch of bullshit!" Getting up off the sidewalk, I was just about to go running to school again, when Izaya started talking at me once again.

" What, you're not going to help me up after you knock me down~?" He cooed as he dramatically stuck his hand in the air waiting for me to help him up. Giving him a growl I took off, leaving him on the ground where he should be! Fucking flea. As I ran, I felt my stomach flutter one more time, making my face go red for some reason. Focus on getting to school on time!

Damn it! Every time I see him my mind is all jumbled up and it makes me so pissed!

* * *

**A/N Sorry! I meant to get more for this out sooner but I had to practically had to beat people off with a stick to get this much out! I promise it won't take as long with the next chap! Sorry this was short and mostly a filler. I was running out of ideas for a minute and had stupid life shit clouding my head. SORRY! I still love you guys and hope you all still love me~! ...ah I suck.. Please review/ comment and all that jazz~!**


	4. Dangerous Obsession

**A/N Yay updates~! Sorry that the other chap was short and mostly a filler. But here I bring you some real chaps~! I hope you like it~!**

**If I still need to warn you about the slight language or the fact that this is a YAOI then I suggest you go get your memory checked. For I fear you may have short term memory loss. Or long term STUPIDITY! ( just kidding~! I love you guys :3 Unless you're here to rudely flame me) READ ON MY WONDERFUL PEOPLE~!**

0-Shizuo-0

The school was in my sight, even close enough that I felt I could touch it! That's when I glanced at a pissed off looking group of people. My stomach churned unhappily as I recognized their faces. They're the people that I told you always say rude things about me when I'm right in front of them. I _hate _those people! They piss me off so badly, and if I knock their heads together, it somehow makes me a 'monster'. Fucking bastards. Just ignore them and go to school Shizuo!

" Look who it is. It's the freak. Yuck! See, he even can't make it to school on time! I hate the guy!" One of the pricks gritted out as I tried picking up my pace. My legs stopped moving as I slowed to a stop, my body was _screaming _at me to kick their good for nothing asses! Instead I stood there staring at the sidewalk beneath me. GET THEM! Show them what it means to mess with Shizuo Heiwajima! No...that's exactly what those ass hats want. They want me to loose it so they can pin me as a monster. God if only I wasn't so afraid that I'd hurt another person, then I'd gladly teach them a lesson!

" He probably spent too much time hurting innocent people and lost track of time. What a monstrous brute! Can't he just see that nobody wants him here?! He's taking up valuable oxygen! What a waste of life." Clenching my teeth roughly, I balled up my fists and dashed into school. Fuck them! My parents love me! Kasuka loves me too! I-I have friends who like me and...and...shit. Maybe they're right? Maybe I am just a freak who can't do anything but hurt people. A monster that tries running from his problems, hoping they'll vanish if he does. Maybe there...really is no one who loves me. After all my parents can't be proud of me, all I've ever done is cause them grief. I haven't won anything or done anything that they could brag about. My brother...my poor brother Kasuka...I'm such a terrible older brother. I'm a monster who he can't even count on let alone look up to like normal brothers do. He probably hates me.

As I looked up, I found I had made it to my class room, my heart now down stuck in some abyss. After explaining why I was late to the teacher, I sat as far away from people as I could. I'll never be loved or be normal at all. Once a monster, always a monster. Everyone seems to have to be labeled, and my label is monster. It's stuck on me like some fucking neon sign above my head, warning people that I'll bite their heads off if they get too close.

My hands were laying on the table, lifeless. I clenched one, staring sadly at the fist that's hurt many people before. Oh how nice it would be if I could have the chance to get rid of this strength, I'd do it in a heartbeat if I could.

Letting my head fall into my arms, I wallowed in my self hatred. Oh fuck me. At least this time I don't feel like crying my eyes out like some pussy! God I hated that. Freaks don't have the right to cry about their own faults. I feel more pissed off at myself, instead of being so sad that I feel like I'll explode if I don't cry hard enough that my eyes are tempted to fall out.

Class went by quickly, ending before I knew what happened. You know what, fuck school! I can't do anything with my mind being all clouded like this! Damn egotistical bastard pricks. Since I don't feel like going to school anymore, I decided that It'd be nice to sit on the roof. I love it there. Nothing there but you and the sky and your thoughts. It's very peaceful if you ask me.

After doing a quick look around, making sure no one would see me go up there, I went up to my safe haven. It felt good being back up there. I guess you could say it felt familiar to me, like your favorite warm blanket that can always comfort you no matter how bad your day sucked. GAH! WHAT PUSSY CRAP IS SPEWING FROM MY MIND?! I swear if I keep up with being so un-manly, I'll rip my own hair out!

Letting out an irritated sigh I fell back, staring at the vast sea of blue above me. Stupid birds! They have no worries while they fly free up there. They don't have to worry about freakish strength that chains them down and forces them to lose their freedom. It'd be so much fun to just fly for once. To not have to bare the weight of my chains and know what its like to soar. Reaching my arm out, I watched as two birds danced around each other completely carefree. Damn it. Dropping my arm I sighed, kind of pissed off that I let out even more girly fucking poetry. I'm starting to turn into a blond Edgar Allen fucking Poe! That guy pisses me off! He's so sad about his life and lets it out through, though excellent, dreary ass poems! Sure the guy's closest family members all passed from the same disease, but he couldn't _try _to be less blue balls in his words?! That's harsh, I know, but come on! Cheer up some!

" GAH! Why do I get so off topic all the time?!" I threw my arms across my face, covering my eyes. Being a teenager really fucking sucks! It's like a damn _requirement _that you launch yourself in some mopey stupid depressed inner ramble! You must be a downer at least _fifty times _in your teenage years! Screw these hormones!

0-Izaya-0

After I pulled myself up off the sidewalk I started back on my way to school. Shizuo was already gone down the street so I didn't have anyone to talk or tease on my way to school~! Smirking I tried not to shiver at the thought that his body was just on top of mine. I shoved my hand in my face attempting to cover my deep blush. It didn't help that my mind was already clouded with thoughts of yesterday when I was lying to my sisters, describing Shizuo as my love interest. Ah I hope school is able to force my mind to get off of the blond brute~. Though when he fell on me he was oddly warm...it felt nice...NO! Bad bad bad Izaya! That's completely wrong to think of the person who declares to take your life each day like that!

I just barely made it through my first class. My mind that has somehow become a bouncy ball, didn't want to focus on one thing at a time. It drove me insane~! I can imagine that my messed up mind will be even worse in my next class. After all, Shizuo himself will be in that one. Oh joy oh joy~.

While I was pushing my way through the sea of bodies, I caught that oh-so unmistakeable blond hair going off somewhere. There were too many people to see where he was going or if it really was him. Though I don't know many other tall people with blond hair in this school. What is my monster up to~?

My fingers were impatiently drumming away on my desk while my eyes were glued on the door, waiting for the blond to appear and satisfy my hungry mind. Most of the students were in the class, so it was weird that he didn't show up by now. My poor heart was beating fast, worried that he may not even be in here. Shouldn't him not showing up be a good thing for me? It's a whole class period that I have to waste my time not worrying that I'll get into a fight.

My fears were realized when the teacher walked in, closing the door and starting up class. Is he okay?! W-What if he went off crying again because of some jerk again?! Shizuo's crying face popped into my mind making me spiral out of control. I swear if it was those people again, I'll hurt them so bad that they'll need therapy for the rest of their pathetic little lives~! God what's wrong with me...?

" Excuse me, but may I go to the bathroom?!" I scared over half the class when I suddenly stood up, worried about the person I 'hated'. I have to know if he's okay or not! I _have _to know! The older man barely had uttered a single word before I was already out the door. Where should I check first?! The roof or the bathroom? Well, I found him of the roof first that day, so maybe he'll be there again.

My stomach was doing flips the whole time I went up the stairs. Can you blame me for being worried? Look how he was the last time he cried! Ah this is so unlike me! I never do this! I never really cared like this before. When I finally got the the door of the roof, I stopped, calming myself before I went in there like a bumbling idiot, practically _bleeding _my emotions everywhere. With a deep breath I opened the door.

Sure enough, there laid the blond on the ground, an arm over his face. He doesn't really look like he's been crying, so that's good. Smoothly walking over to the unaware brute, I leaned over his face, waiting for him to look up at me. Like I predicted, he uncovered his eyes, surprised to find me there.

" Why hello my dear Shizu-chan~! Did you go off because someone made you feel bad again~?" I mocked smirking at the angered male beneath me. His face was much closer than I originally planed, but I kept my face there despite my fast beating heart.

" Shut up. I don't want to deal with you now. I have too much shit to worry about." He simply covered his eyes while pulling his legs up a bit. I'm glad he couldn't see the embarrassing pout that over took my face. Why he's no fun!

" You should tell me who it is~." Please tell me! I want to just go on a rampage and kick their sorry butts into next week so I feel better! I've never had my blood boil this much so please give me something to work with here! Shizuo ignored me of course and just grunted while I sighed. I'm getting nowhere! " So cruel~. Why did I think talking with a monster would get me anything but frustration?" I dramatically sighed, letting myself fall against the metal fence.

" Then maybe you should just leave! If you think you can't talk to me, what's the point in staying?" The blond on the floor growled out angrily with the arm still covering his eyes. Humming, I looked over his form, and no I'm not 'checking him out' or anything like that. There's something...off.. about him. I can't put my finger on it, but I know that there's something. Training my eyes on his chest, I crawled over to him, quietly reaching out. Before he knew what was happening I quickly pulled up his shirt, reveling his nasty looking wound. " W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Shizuo's face went red with a blush at my sudden actions. I stared up at him, seriousness over taking my face.

" Did I do this?" He faltered, confused with the sudden question. Shizuo refused to meet my eyes as he looked away.

" Y-yeah. Why..?" I cringed as I knew that it had to have been me. This looks like it really hurts to. I feel really bad that I did this. Normally I try not to go too deep, but this one is pretty deep. I ran my finger along the cut, stopping when I heard a hiss of pain from the brute.

" Did you even clean this?! It's all gross and is probably going to get infected here pretty quick! Come on, I may not be as good as Shinra but I've watched him enough that I think I can help it." When I looked up from the wound, I was meet with a very confused Shizuo. My cheeks had a light dusting of blush at the strange look I got from Shizuo. " What?"

" Why...why are you helping me? I thought you hated me! I thought we were enemy's?! And suddenly you want to _help _me of all things? Give me one good reason why I should trust you!" There was an awkward silence after the brute's protest at my act of compassion. For what felt like the first time in my whole life, I didn't have an answer to his question. I struggled to keep up my guard under his outraged gaze. Why do I want to help him out...? I looked away from him, cursing my weird human like response.

" I honestly can't tell you why I want to help you. I don't even know myself! I don't understand why I feel this way, and that's saying something. I can promise you that I'll won't pull anything tricky or anything. It'll be a short-term truce of sorts. Will you just allow me to clean your stupid wound you brain dead monster?!" It was a combination of relief and mortification to blurt out my true feelings at the matter. Damn blond freak...making me let my guard down like that. Shizuo sat there staring at me with his mouth agape. A light tinge of color could be felt on my cheeks against my will.

" You...that...what...did you just admit what you felt..?" The utterly shocked look upon the monster's face made my insides squirm unpleasantly.

" Shut up and stand." To my growing amusement he did as I told him. I guess he trusts me to a point~. Well I guess this is one way to quench my hunger for the brute's interesting presence. " Go into the bathroom there, I know that Shinra's hidden some medical supplies there for emergency's" Shizuo raised an eyebrow at that but gladly refrained from asking about that. Truthfully he did that just for the purpose of me using it to clean myself up after a go with Shizuo. Though the less Shizuo knows, the better.

We got into the bathroom and I immediately started preparing the makeshift first-aid kit. The wanna-be doctor did do an excellent job with the necessary things I'd need for fights though. Who knows, maybe one day he will be a good doctor?

" Take off your shirt and sit some where, like the sink would be a good place." The blond once more did as he was told. Finding the peroxide, cloth and the bandages, I returned to the now shirtless Shizuo. " This will hurt some but if you can handle that infected wound, this will be nothing." I soaked the rag with the cleansing liquid and tenderly pressed it to Shizuo's toned chest. He winced but didn't make any pained noises to my interest. I guess this could be looked at as a small information gathering event~. It was nauseating to see the mixture of blood and puss on the rag once I finished cleaning it.

" It still confuses me that you'd want to help me at all. I assumed that you'd rather laugh at my pain than help tend to the cut you caused..." Shizuo mused quietly, watching me dig out some Neosporin for said cut. I glared at him, twisting my finger in his open flesh, making him hiss in pain. Ignoring the harsh look I was being given, I grabbed the bandages and got ready to begin putting them on.

" I don't know why I'm bothering either so don't test my random act of compassion." He grumbled as I put the bandage on quickly, satisfied with my handy work. " There that's a lot less annoying. Now if I'm correct, I think you owe me a favor Shizu-chan~." I sung while resisting my urge to laugh at his bewildered look. The blond was in the middle of getting on his shirt when I sprung that on him.

" What?! I don't owe you shit! I never asked you to help me, you did it all on your own." I frowned at him, not overly pleased with his answer. I'm going to get what I want out of him if it kills me!

" Come on Shizuo! All I want is the names of the people who insist on bullying you. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less." His honey colored eyes narrowed in suspicion. Ah~ how did I know he'd catch my insistence of that touchy topic~?

" And why the fuck is that any of your business?" His voice remained cool as he hissed at me, agitatedly shoved his hands into his pockets. Sighing I hated knowing that I wasn't going to be getting it out of him that easily. Stupid complex brute~.

" My reason is none of your concern~. What would it hurt to just tell me their names~?" Internally I scoffed at the hint of begging that my voice carried. This is stupid of me to pursue like this! I should have quit a long time ago on squeezing the names out of him. Shizuo glared at me before knocking me to the side as he left without even a thank you. Rubbing tiredly at my face, I smothered the growing frustration that swelled me up. I'll talk to Shinra about this...

0-Two weeks later-0

A frigid gust of wind made my black jacket flutter slightly behind me, waving in the early morning air. You may wonder why it is that I'm out here on the corner so early, and to that I have to say it's a surprise~! The twitchy and eager feeling I've had to suppress this whole morning was licking at my gut, begging to come out. Just a little more longer till it'll be the right time.

My smile grew deadly as I saw the figures I've been waiting for come into focus. They were in the middle of a conversation when they took notice to my unexpected presence. Confused looks were being shared between them as I moved from my spot, standing in front of them.

" Why hello~! It wasn't very nice of you to keep me here waiting." I said with the best amount of hurt I could put in, without tempting my anger to seep into my words. None one really looked like they knew what was going on, till one 'smart' guy let himself speak.

" Y-you-! I-Izay-a Orihara?! What are you doing here?!" My inner beast purred at the trembling of his voice- and no doubt body. Good, I'm glad I don't have to show them who I am before hand. Saves a good amount of time. They'll be bowing before me before they even know what hit them~.

" Ah~ clever! It's nice of you to know my name without me wasting my breath telling you. I'm sure the rest of you know what I've done under just my name, I assume~?" By this point it took everything not to burst out laughing at their delicious, horrified expressions. Serves you trash right to be terrified! Oh this is going to be a blast~!

" What-what did we do?!" I actually _did _laugh at this stupid and obvious question. I could practically could hear the quivering of their pathetic little hearts.

" What did you do~?! What did you DO?! Hahaha~ I'll tell you what you did, you should first know something: The monster, yes, he's my toy. Not yours. I will have to admit that I've never been one to 'share' anything, especially my toys~. _I'm _the only one who can mess with him and make him feel terrible. But yet I heard something about you bullying him because you knew he couldn't do anything about it? Is that true~?" A big part of me was yelling at me that it's not good for me to be bleeding my searing rage to someone, but the other- and most important- part of me just wanted a release. I couldn't help the predatory feeling these whimpering teens are drawing out of me. They all turned white as ghosts, gulping around the knots in their throats.

" I-It's t-t-true. We d-did do that but I thought it wouldn't be a problem with you! I mean, Y-you hate him too right?! S-So we're on the same s-side right! We both hate Shiz-" I grabbed the stuttering teenager and turned him to we both were facing the crowd. Some of the girls looked ready to faint as I calmly pressed my knife to his neck. I seemed to be the calmest one here at the moment.

" There were several things wrong with your little speech there~. One: It is true that I detest the brute, but don't you ever pair me with you pathetic little punks. It will be the end of all my pride if I ever go as low as to group myself in such a pest-like circle such as yourself. Two: You made a fatal mistake admitting to your mocking of the brute. Though I would have already known you were lying. You are a bunch of lowly scum for not even following to rules by being on even terms with the monster. I dearly wish he would have just knocked your head into the pavement~. Lastly: Don't let me hear you even say Shizuo's name. Okay~?" My voice never went above a calm, but venomous, hiss.

The male in my arms was dangerously close to fainting right on the spot, so I pressed my knife enough to make a couple beads of blood leak out. Some of his friends looked fearfully defiant, upset that I made him bleed. Let the fun begin~!

" Now that we've gotten introductions over with~, how about we get serious. There are two ways we could do this~. One: I could hold your friend here's life above your head while you agree to leave my monster alone, or else I will not hesitate to send you all a loving trip to the ER~. Or two: I show you a lesson in getting in my way and playing with things that aren't yours~? I'm feeling generous today so you can pick~." My hostage was pleading for them to not do anything stupid while one idiot was being held back by his pale and fearful friends.

" No! Are you mad?! He goes up against..._him _pretty much everyday! Almost every single time he places tons of cuts on him and comes out without a scratch! What do you think'll happen to you if you go at him?!" I smiled at their useless pleading as the thick headed male shrugged off their hands.

" Ahahaha~ oh you really should have listened to your friends~. They're smarter than you~." I shoved away the teen I was holding before I rushed at the brave soul, giving him a nasty slash right across the chest, drowning in his howl of pain. I hate having to get my hands dirty, but oh well. I didn't let him recover from the shock before placing to hard punches to his face, closely followed by a swift kick to the jaw. Still in my ready pose, I smirked happily at his crumpled and bleeding form on the sidewalk.

Other bodies hit the pavement as the girls from before really did faint this time. The idiot on the ground groaned before I kicked him in the stomach, sufficiently silencing him as he spit up blood. This is why it's never a good thing to be on my bad side~. A malevolent feeling swelled in me as I turned to give them all a mad smile.

" Any one else want to go~?"

0-Later-0

I was running late by now, the groaning and crippled bodies of Shizuo's bullies piled of the ground in my aftermath. It got my frustration out, that's for sure. How I found out who they were was careful planning and a few days of waking extremely early to beat them to that street. Shizuo never wanted to tell me, and I can't say I really tried to be around him ever since I tended to him. My strange and obsessive feeling towards him had grown to an unhealthy extent and I didn't like it. I thought of a way I could stop it, and all I came up with was to sever all contact with him and hope that it'd fizzle away like my other interests. Sadly I was greatly mistaken in my predictions. Instead of fading away, it intensified and made me even more eager when I saw him to gain his attention. With that my frustration with everything reached a breaking point, as you just witnessed.

Shinra wasn't much help in telling me what was going on in my brain, the insane reason why I was so hung up on the blond monster. The scientist wanted to experiment on me, but after refusing, he pouted before saying he'd look it up. What he came back to me with...wasn't something I wanted to hear...

_0-One week ago-0_

_" Hey Izaya! Izaya, Izaya, IZAYA! I found it!" I Boredly turned my head to the sound of the buoyant brunet who was holding a giant book in his hands. He was immune to the quizzical and mean looks people threw at him as he happily made his way to me. I swear I grow more and more amused with the way he's so uninterested in people. The bespectacled teen let the book bang on the desk, creating a gun-shot like sound as he pulled a chair next to me._

_" You found the reason my brain is weird?" I tested, curious and nervous to hear his answer._

_" Yup! To be frank the answer surprised me. It's so unlike what I thought I was going to find, but the more I thought about it, it seemed to fit the situation!" It was hard to tell whether the answer was good or not going by Shinra's bemused smile. Another thing about the teen that I am befuddled about is his expressions. Some times they're normal, or like now, they confuse me because of the situation._

_" What is it that you found..." Shinra pull open the book to the spot he had marked. A new feeling of unease made my stomach churn like the stormy water at sea._

_" Well it says here that, given the feelings and thoughts you've told me, you're curious." At my look for clarification he continued, " It means you're curious in the way of a change of heart. Which means that the hatred you've previously held for Shizuo-kun is twisting into your subconscious why of testing your love. Your mind and body is trying to get you to see what's happening, but you're focused on the past of it. Though it didn't just happen one day when you woke up, it says that this is normally triggered by a change of events. Something you saw or heard about the other person made you slowly and unknowingly change your view of them. In short you love Shizuo." I felt very ill and sick as he finished. Meanwhile Shinra didn't look too troubled by this. L-love?! That fairy tail emotion that silly humans believe happens to them in times of lusting?! I've never even considered myself to feel 'love' for my own family! Let alone a monster who in as unpredictable as the human emotion._

_ Dread filled my being as I let it sink in that I have to accept that I'm feeling love. The book must be wrong! I-I can't be in love! I'm not even supposed to have little human emotions! Especially 'love'._

_" You okay Izaya? You look pretty pale." My gut gave another lurch as I felt my mind race before I blacked out. Don't ask why I fainted. I don't know myself. I blame my feeling that it was something similar before Shinra looked it up for me. I should have ended this obsession before it grew into this. Why must I be so near sighted...?_

0-Present-0

I've forced myself to accept Shinra's diagnosis of love. It was a very had thing to swallow too. After all who wants to find out they love the person they had hated the most before? This is exactly the reason I never wanted to delve into experiencing the human emotions. They're all just another burden to carry on your back anyways. The final bell, the one that signaled the beginning of class, sounded as I entered the school. Like I've been a lot recently, I was stuck up in my thoughts.

0-Shizuo-0

Kasuka woke me up once again to tell me I was running late. I struggled to put on my clothes just to be yelled at by our mother. Firstly because I was skipping my (" It's cold by now!") breakfast, and then again because I was running late. After kissing her good-bye I dashed out of the door.

Something's been really ticking me off lately. The flea hasn't even tried to hide that he's trying to avoid me. When I walk into a room, has ducks into a corner behind a group of people, when I see him of the street, he dashes the other way! Izaya hasn't even tried to start a fight with me, and it pisses me off! Am I no good to even fight with anymore?! What ever it is, he's been weird. Weirder than his normal flea self.

I slowed down a little, just in time to see said raven walking into the school, looking bothered with something. Something inside of me snapped as I stormed over to him, grabbing his arm and slamming him into the nearest wall. Izaya hissed as he looked up at me, confusion showing in his normally unreadable eyes.

" What the fuck have you been doing flea?! You know it pisses me off when you just flat out _avoid _me like that! You haven't even fought with me recently. What the fuck?" He refused to meet my eyes as he, if I'm not just sleepy, squirmed between my arms that were on either side of him.

" Like you've said, it's none of your business..." The flea whispered so I could barely hear it. Everything from these past weeks hit me as I growled, grabbing Izaya again and began dragging him towards the roof top. He's gonna talk alright! Either that or he'll be forced to fight with me. Which ever happens first is okay with me as long as something happens.

Izaya couldn't even react before I spun around and pinned him to the door, intent on getting it out of him. For the first time he glared at me, looking something like the old Izaya I knew.

" Now you're going to tell me what's wrong with you. Why are you avoiding me?" I struggled to force my voice to stay calm. Please just fucking answer me Izaya! Will it kill you to just spit it out already? My heart jumped as he turned away, a blush on his face as he glared at the ground.

" You wouldn't understand."

" Try me." My chest felt tight at the sudden strange closeness of our bodies, different from the usual situation. He brought his lip between his teeth, gnawing on it roughly. I resisted the strange urge to lick my own suddenly dry ones. Why am I so fucking nervous?! I'm interrogating the flea for fucks sake! What do I have to be worried about?! Besides my annoying thought that Izaya looks...c-c-ute with a blush. Suddenly he looked at me again, a harsh look in his crimson eyes that didn't go with his flush.

" You want to know why I've stopped fighting?! It's because I felt something...something... weird when I thought about you. I didn't know what it meant, but you were always on my freaking mind! No matter how much I slept, how much I tried thinking of something else, I couldn't get you out! I brushed it off as I thought of you as a fun play toy, but it became...unbearable. The more it went on the more my thoughts intensified. You must remember those people who made you cry and how I wanted to know their names? Well that's because of the raging jealously and protective feeling that flowed through me at the thought of someone hurting you." I had nothing to say to counter him, so I let him go on.

" Then when I saw what I did to you...the cut...I...I don't know...I just...it got worse. I thought of your toned chest a lot after that. It made me squirm and feel sick that I had it stuck in my head, but I couldn't help it. That's when I knew it was time to cut my interactions with you before it got dangerous. I didn't want it to spread anymore. You know what?! It's didn't fucking go away! It consumed me! It ate me from the inside out! I couldn't even f-f-ucking _sleep _without you popping into my dreams! I asked Shinra what was wrong with me, and he...he-" Izaya was breaking apart and I could feel it. His face was like a cherry by now and I'm sure my own was a nice red as well. W-what does he mean...? What is he..? Izaya gave me a pleading look, hoping I got the message by this point. The only thing I got was a strong urge of liking his pleading and red face.

" Wha...what do you mean..?" The raven grabbed at his hair in frustration, making a strangled noise of anger.

" Don't you fucking get it you stupid monster?! I love you! I LOVE YOU SHIZUO! That's why I stopped going around you! I didn't want it to get worse. I just found that the more I didn't see you, the more I wanted you. I. Love. You!" Izaya had a hint of tears in his eyes as he stared at me, looking for a reaction. I don't think my heart was beating at all by that point. Izaya Orihara just confessed his love for me. What the fuck was I supposed to say back?! I mean...how do _I _feel about him...?

**A/N Finally done! Sorry for the long wait! Sorry about the cliff, but we're getting somewhere~! XD Please tell me if you liked it!**


	5. Flooding Emotions

**A/N Hello my lovely's~! Did you miss me~? Maybe you did or maybe you didn't. But I sure missed seeing ( XD ?) your gorgeous faces! Sorry that my cliffy at the end of the last one made you guys freak out about what the answer was going to be XD I'm better at this than I thought! Only I still know~! Ahahahaha~! -Evil movements- But yes~! Sorry if Izaya gets weird...I tried something and..you'll see.**

**Shizuo: WILL YOU ALL CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND STOP FUCKING YELLING AT ME AND TELLING ME WHAT TO DO?! ( Shizuo...calm down! Don't do anything stup- oh...there goes my desk...oh well.) READ ON~!**

* * *

0-Shizuo-0

Believe me, I did try to say something, but...my words didn't come out. I must have opened and closed my mouth fifteen times before anything came out. Hey! Don't blame me, the stupid flea had to act all weird and mess me up! I-it's not _my_ fault! Suddenly being this close to the flea was even worse than before. My body wanted to leave me to deal with this on my own. Fuck! Stop thinking you idiot and answer him! You're going to make things even worse! FUCKING SPIT IT OUT!

" I...you.. Izaya..?" The still trapped raven squirmed unpleasantly, hiding his face from me. Since I was so close to him I got to feel the slight tremors from Izaya. What's wrong with him? Why would he be shaking like this?! Fucking shit! Did I do this without knowing? _That's what you get you bastard! I told you to spit something out!_ Great, even my insides think I'm a jerk. " Izaya? Are you okay? You're shaking..." I tried to touch his face only to get my hand angrily slapped away. It felt like I'd been punched in my gut once I saw how close Izaya was to tears.

" Ahaha~. How do you _think _I feel you brainless freak?! Do you think I _wanted_ to blurt out my feelings?! It's not something I fucking do all the time, if you haven't noticed! For you it may be much easier to say how you feel like this, but for me...for me it's...painful. I _never_ open myself up. Not to my family, not to people, and I thought for awhile, not to you. It doesn't really fucking help that you just stood there and looked stupid either! Fuck you! I fucking _hate_ you!" Amazingly Izaya's tears still refused to flow as he yelled at me. Izaya began fighting against me, trying to get away. Like fucking hell I'd let him go when he's like this!

" Hey! Izaya would you fucking calm down?! STOP FUCKING HITTING ME! Izaya! Stop. It. And. Listen!" I finally subdued the thrashing raven, pinning him to the wall. I got his arms held above his head, while avoiding his flailing legs that wanted to kick me. With my other hand I held his head in place, forcing his watery and rage filled eyes to meet mine. That's better! " And you say that _I_ don't listen well! Tell me, moron, did you ever hear the words 'no I don't like you like that' come out of my mouth? No, you fucking didn't. You didn't _wait_ to let me gather myself! Izaya, I lo-"

" It doesn't matter! I hate you! I hate you and your freakish strength! I hate your slimy guts! Screw you!" Izaya growled at me, starting to squirm again, pulling uselessly against my hold. What a stubborn little asshole!

" Izaya would you shut up?! I was trying to say that I lo-"

" FUCK YOU!" Growling I tried to shut him up with a kiss, but he turned away before I could. Why would you tell me that you loved me then refuse to hear it from me?! I did my best to send him a deadly glare, pissed off with this whole conversation. " Screw you." Izaya was shaking again, looking at the ground so I couldn't see his face.

I was too focused on trying to think about what was going on with him, that I didn't catch the knee that hit my stomach. Doubling over at the sudden loss of air, he rushed away from me, tripping before he curled into a ball.

" Izaya?! Did you really have to hit me?" I'm guessing he didn't hear me over his mental break down. Izaya was making choking sounds while cursing himself. After I got snapped at again for trying to help him, I sat watching him instead. The troubled teen grabbed at his hair, tugging it while cursing once more.

" I'm so stupid! I thought I promised that I wasn't going to show anything?! Not to let people catch me weak, but here I am, pouring out my carefully bottled emotions! Years of making myself feel and show nothing...gone. FUCK!" It was both mildly amusing and slightly painful watching him argue with himself. He's definitely not taking his confession very well at all.

0-Izaya-0

My body felt like it was deteriorating more and more by the minute. I'm not lying when I say that it's physically and mentally painful to admit something huge like that. I bottled every single one of my feelings after seeing people get hurt by them. Once I learned how utterly destructive they could be, I began worrying about myself. I wouldn't want to be hurt by something petty little humans get hurt by, now would I? I'm above 'emotions'. I don't need them. I took to pushing them all the way down in my being, locking them up. They could rot there for all I cared! Now...now..I don't know w-what to do. I haven't felt like this in forever. It...it..scares me. It scares me so much and I hate it! Because of my stupid mistake, years of neglected feelings are pouring out of me like a deep cut. My body's going to break!

I couldn't control my shaking as I tried my best to push the world away again. Leave me alone! I don't want to feel! Feeling is weakness...it's...my weakness. I made it my weakness, and the monster found it. I held in my gasp as two arms pulled me back. What-?

" Stupid stubborn flea." My heart launched itself into a rapid pulse as I found myself in the blond's lap. Shizuo let his head rest on my tense shoulder, his warm breath ghosting over my neck. My shaky hands were reflexively over his calm ones, his warming mine. My head was screaming at me to run, to leave before I got hurt. My body didn't seem to care anymore since I found myself unable to move.

" You're the stupid one. You saw me break down, you had the chance to let me have my panic attack in peace. Yet you stayed like an idiot. You should have stopped and avoided me." My voice didn't seem loud at all by this point. It apparently wanted to leave me as well. Can't say I blame it. Shizuo's arms tightened a little as he sighed, his breath blowing at my hair.

" It should be obvious, stupid. I stayed because I was worried. I was worried because..." His head moved from my shoulder, his lips brushing my ear, sending shivers down my back. " I love you, Izaya. Whether you still want me or not. I'll keep saying it even if you don't like me, moron." The monster whispered gently in my ear, making my face involuntarily burn red. Idiot. You don't say stupid things like that to an emotionally bothered person. " And you're the one who's supposed to know people? You're doing an excellent job." Shizuo drawled as he put his head back to its place, laughing at me.

" Shut it brute." I relaxed for a second before I agreed with my head, it was time to leave. Now! The last thing I need is to fall for this idiot, anymore harder than I already have. After struggling a little, I got up, rushing to leave. Come on and get out of here! You don't love him, nor do you even _like_ him! Remember, you _hated_ him?! How could you love the person you hate? Is that even possible?! My head was going on a roll, causing me to begin doubting my thoughts again. Oh will my mind and body shut up already! I swear that I'm going to explode!

" Izaya? Wait! Where are you going?!" The monster called after me as I sped down the stairs, wanting nothing more than to crawl into my room. Shutting myself in for a few hundred years. " If you think I'm going to let you leave, you're wrong. To make sure you're not going to be stupid, I think I'll follow you home. I need help with homework anyways." I gave him a disbelieving stare, wondering what the hell got into the brute that made him want to follow me home?! Why are people turning on me when I loved them so much? Turning back I blocked everything out but getting to my next class. Good, maybe my sisters will drive him insane. It's sad that I'm even thinking of using their natural irritability for help.

We made it into the class room on time, causing the people already there to look at us in awe. Oh I love that look~! Fuck. If only it wasn't because I broke down and confessed to Shizuo. Will I ever get my sanity back? Who knows. Then again, did I ever really have it...?

It was incredibly hard focusing on the lesson when Shizuo made a point of staring at me. Other people definitely saw that fact, after all, it wasn't like he hid it. Finally I couldn't take it, I turned to him, giving him a glare.

" Shizu-chan, will you stop being irritating and staring at me? I'd like to focus on this lesson." I harshly whispered to him, watching his eyebrow go up.

" No, I think I'll just look at you. I'll stop if you say you love me too." I forced my jaw not to drop at that, which was hard to do. Where did _that_ come from?! _Didn't you hear him on the roof~? He's doing it because he loves you, and you said you liked him as well~. What do you expect him to do?_ Resisting the urge to shake my head, I pushed down my blush. I really don't need to be reminded of that fact, useless head. Oh, great, we're to the talking to your body parts phase~.

" Never. I hate you." Doing my best to focus on the teacher, and _not_ on the brute, I stared at the writing on the board. Though, I couldn't help hearing the monster still talking to me.

" Liar. You said it first. I want to hear you say it again." The heat creeped onto my face, threatening to take over. No! I don't love him, I hate him! _Shizuo's right. You're a liar~. _SHUT UP! Having two sides in you is really messed up~. This will be a long day.

" I think once was more than enough." I gritted out, scribbling on my paper to occupy my buzzing mind.

0-Later-0

I finally got Shizuo off of me. He's not wanted to let me out of his sight ever since I poured everything out to him. Must he act like he's chained to me?! I swear if I hear my mind say ' It's because he loves you' one more time today, I'll rip my brain out of my head~!

" Oh, hello Izaya! Wow, you look dead. What happened?" I laughed, sliding into a chair next to Shinra, letting my head thump on the table. I'm exhausted. My body feels like it wants to shut down for a whole month till I get control again. Both physically and emotionally drained, I sighed.

" Long story." I mumbled quietly, watching the brunette pick at a mouse, writing notes every now and then. One of his classes has him dissect things, so I'm not longer surprised. Shinra set down his knife, giving me a sad smile.

" I have time. What happened?" I turned my head away from him, hiding what may become a blush in the future. He's not going to see my expressions, even if he could care less. One too many people have caught me at my weak state, I don't need another one.

" You know what you told me? You know...about my problem? My _blond_ problem?" I added in since I can't see if he registered what I hinted or not.

" Yeah, about you loving Shizuo-kun. What about it?" Come on Shinra! If it was me I'd be able to figure it out from just that! I guess that may just be me, but I really need some understanding here! Ugh..I hate the sound of that. It makes me sound like some pathetic wimp.

" That's just it. I...I..." My vocal cords tightened as a knot settled in the back of my throat. My body's refusing to let anything else revealing out, which would temporally open my well kept defense. Shinra let out a noise of realization, making my flipping stomach let up a little. Good one more thing I get to keep to myself.

" Ooohhh! I get it! You didn't..._tell_ him did you~? You should feel relived! A weight was taken off your chest. Tell me what that has to do with you looking like a walking corpse?" By now a fresh rock had made a home in the pit of my stomach, weighing me down. I had hoped so much that the scientist would be able to link two and two~. This is what I get putting faith in a little human.

" Shinra, I'm not 'relieved', I'm mortified! My body's falling apart from the inside! I don't confess _anything_! You can't possibly know what this feels like. I worked so hard..only to..." This time I managed to keep my shaking under control, along with my tears. My chest and stomach both clenched in unison, making me want to roll on the floor. Why does it have to be this bad? It shouldn't mean anything. I told him the truth. Big deal. I...don't have any right to feel like this. Maybe it's just that...I feel..violated. Like something extremely privet and sacred was ripped away for all to pick at. I'm...vulnerable...open...free to be twisted.

" Sorry...I didn't mean to reopen a fresh wound or anything! I just...wow...this really has you confused. If I can, I could maybe give you a bit of advice?" Tilting my head a centimeter towards him, I tired showing him my interest. It might help, so I guess I could give it a try. " Since you outed it to Shizuo-kun, why don't you let him fix you? Believe it or not, but Shizuo likes helping people, especially people he hurt. If I know Shizuo, he'll feel like he did this, and I know he does, so he's _going_ to help you. Really whether you want him to or not! He's always been the 'dead-set' type. Never stops what he set as a goal till he finishes it! Which is both a good and bad thing... heh." I couldn't help the laughter that spilled from my mouth at that.

" Have him help me?! I don't want to be anywhere near that clingy monster! I don't want to...want to get hurt again.." Lifting my head up, I stared at my hands, fiddling with my fingers. I'm so hopeless. My embarrassment level rose as I was hugged from behind, causing a little noise of surprise to come out of me. I turned my head, trying to catch who hugged me, only to find a head of blond hair.

" I'm sorry if I hurt you." He hummed in my ear, resulting in it turning red. Why must my stupid blood pool in my face when he's around? It's annoying. Looking away from him I tried to grasp my cool head, not focusing on his hot breath.

" I don't forgive you. I hate you, get it in your head. Moron." My voice was nice and stable for once, making my confidence go up. I got forming words back, now all that's felt is my lack of feeling! Oh I love progress~. It was going so well till the brute just _had_ to brush his lips on my neck, a squeak of surprise to scratched out from my throat. Well...back to square one...

" I swear you're going to take that back, flea. Just you wait. You'll beg for me and say that you love me again. You're _mine_." With that last whisper he left, leaving me and my stomach to sink into my seat. Shinra left at some point, so I get to let that take over my thoughts. The part of my stomach where the monster had his arms around, now tingled with bizarre warmth. Not totally sure of whether I liked that feeling or not, I left. Someone please let this day come to an end.

0-After School-0

Those last two words continued to echo through my head all day; 'You're _mine_'. Each and every time it makes my heart skip a beat. I hate already having the knowledge of what that meant. It's all stupid! This is too unbelievable! I'm sure at some point I'll wake up and _won't_ love Shizuo and we'll be fighting again~! This has to be just one big nightmare. Shuffling out of the front doors, I clung to the hope of it being a dream. A sudden voice called me back out of my thoughts.

" Hey, Izaya, hold up you asshole!" Shizuo jogged up to me, pulling his bag up his shoulder. Oh, I almost forgot that he invited himself into my home. At least my sisters will have some fresh meat to sink their teeth into. Now knowing who it was, I turned back, not waiting for him. Why did I ever have to open my big mouth?! I could have avoided all of this if I only had the sense to not answer him! At the very least, I could have _lied_ to him about my feelings! I thought that I was smarter than this.

" Why did you do this...?" I whispered more to myself then to Shizuo. I made the mistake of saying it when he caught up to me. Shizuo made a noise, walking much too close for my taste.

" You should know _that_ by now. I'll say it again for you, Izaya. I _love_ you. I'm going to make you realize that you're mine. I also want help with homework.." Why must he always bring that up?! He says that word way too freely! You only say it when you truly do feel something for someone! Flashbacks of me pretty much screaming that word at him came back to bite me. Great. My face began heating at that. Cleverly, I pushed it away quickly.

We walked the rest of the way to my house is silence. Good I like it this way! Though him being around me makes my stomach turn in nervousness.

" Nice house Izaya." The blond commented, smiling at the house and me in turn. Stop smiling at me!

" What ever." Heaving a big sigh I opened my front door, ready for what ever chaos my sisters will throw at me. As soon as I stepped through the door Mairu started yelling my arrival.

" MMMOOOOMM~! Big brother Izaya is home~! And he brought a friend with him! Let's celebrate, it's a miracle he even managed to get a friend! Finally there's someone blind enough to over look his weirdness and is his friend anyway!" My lovely little sister paraded into the kitchen, Kururi on her tail, humming along the way. Looks like I'm still her prey for now. A stifled laugh sounded from behind me. My head turned to give Shizuo a look.

" Ah well I can tell that she's your sister for sure." His smile melted my cold barrier for a split second before I scoffed, turning away to hide my blush. I hate him! I have to.. but why do I have to blush?! I sped up, rushing to my room. Shizuo wasn't far behind me and even got in before I did, taking in my room. " Not what I expected, but not unbelievable either." Approving my room, he picked a spot on the floor. I've always like this room. It's not overly dark but not radiating with sunshine. Things all have their place and always go back to where they belong.

Still not daring to speak anymore to the brute then I have to, I sat down across from him. To this I glanced at him catching his frown before I grabbed out the homework. He may have forced himself into my house but like hell I'd willingly sit next to him~! I'm just fine _all_ the way over here!

As I easily flew through the work, I felt something warm and soft press against my leg. Though I already knew it had to be Shizuo, I couldn't help looking at him in surprise. His face was set with a determined look as his thigh was flush against mine.

" I thought I said I needed help, idiot. Don't ignore me Izaya." Shizuo's eyes didn't move from mine so I avoided his gaze, giving a noise before looking away. Why wouldn't I ignore him?! Isn't he the one who barged into my house and told me to help him~? A sudden hot breath on my ear made me want to squeak. " Ignoring me will only make me want you more, you know..." Swallowing the knot in my throat I quickly scooted over to my bed. This is insane! This moron is already whispering in my ear after I _just_ told him that I thought I had feelings for him! I growled at him, giving him my best glare while I pushed the creeping red off of my cheeks.

" Stay away from me! I won't say it and I'm not going to help you Shizuo~. I'd love for you to stop breathing in my ear too~." My shaky hand struggled to write down my answer for the next problem. Damn it~. Stop shaking and answer.

Sudden shuffling caused me to raise my head, not expecting Shizuo to be as close as he was right then. Jerking back I flattened against my bed, hoping to get as far away from him as possible. Ah~ my stupid heart is going to explode~! My poor ribcage..

" Izaya..."

0-Narrator-0

Being the wonderful little sisters they are, the twins followed their beloved big brother up to his room. They were curious who this tall blond was that was weird enough to be friends with their brother.

" I wonder if big brother Izaya likes boys or something?! He hasn't brought home a girl ever, but yet he brings home a guy! Oh~ this is so much fun!" Mairu whispered to her twin as they looked on through the crack in Izaya's door. Kururi shrugged her shoulders, never being one for words. She knows her sister will understand anyways. " Wait, did you hear that blond's name Kuru-chan? Maybe it has something to do with this 'Shizu-chan'?!" Mairu lit up, happy that she was able to come up with something that good. She couldn't contain the thought that she could have to much fun picking on her brother for being gay.

The hyper of the two was a little upset for the first couple of minutes of watching them. They weren't as fun as she had hoped they were going to be! Though she held on to the hope she got from the blond's determined look.

Mairu nearly squealed when the blond crawled over to Izaya, sitting close enough that their legs touched.

" I thought I said I needed help, idiot. Don't ignore me Izaya." Mairu wanted to leap for joy. This blond was making the idea that Izaya was gay all the more realistic! She'd have to give him a big hug later. As the blond leaned in to whisper into her brother's ear, the talkative one of the two nearly died. This was rich! She could use this to blackmail her precious brother for _months_! Holding back her giggle she watched as her older brother scrambled to get away from the tall blond.

Her heart nearly stopped when the blond's name finally fell from Izaya's lips. Shizuo! That sounds like Shizu-chan could be a realistic nickname for him! This Shizuo must be the Shizu-chan Izaya was talking about!

" Oh~ Kururi! Did you hear that?! Shizuo! I was right after all! Ah~ imagine all the ways we could go with this!" She quickly whispered to her sister, eager to see what was going to happen next. Shizuo glared at Izaya before he crawled over to the raven, leaning so his face wasn't far from Izaya's. In response the raven jerked back, having no where to go besides into Shizuo.

0-Izaya-0

What is he doing..? I-I'm trapped...great~! That's exactly what I need~, to be trapped against my bed by a monster dead-set on making me say that I want him~! There's no place I'd rather be...

" Get away from me..." What I wanted to do was to push him away, but my arms refused to move~. My heart continued slamming against my rib cage as I felt Shizuo's warmth. The blond moved so his upper half was over me, making my beating organ want to explode by this point~! Oh how I wish it would.

" Say it Izaya. You love me." A hand was holding my face, turning it so I on looked into his wanting eyes. Damn him~! I hate him so much. I hate how my limbs protest. I hate the voice in my head telling me that I love him. I hate my lungs for making it hard to breathe right now.

" I won't. I hate you.." My grip tightened on my pencil as he got closer, his lips brushing mine now. I could feel when his hot breath blew over my parted lips. This is both disgusting and wrong~. I should have kneed him in the stomach by now! Why haven't I..?

" Liar." He whispered, looking ready to try and kiss me. My body didn't want to move, but my panic had already set in and I was getting out of there! Using everything I had, I pushed him away before he had the chance to kiss me. In a second I was all the way across the room, panting and trying to regain my composure.

"Screw you~! I said to stay away from me! Leave me alone you monster!" Nervous laughter came from me as I curled up, hoping to level my breath. My poor heart can't handle all of this~. Why must my body betray me? I don't love the monster and I want to crawl out of my body~! _You're a liar Izaya~! You love him and want him to be yours! You want him you make you his~! _The only thing I want right now is to rip out my brain and throw it out the window~! I've turned into my own worse enemy~.

* * *

**A/N So there you have another chap of this interesting fic! Now you know what I was trying out with Izaya. I'm not sure if you guys think the surge of emotions from the lovely flea were good or not, so please let me know if you liked it! I look forward to your comments on how I did and what your thoughts are! So if you're reading this and not staying anything, please tell me something. I'd love you forever if you would. It means a lot to me and I love all of you guys~! Till next time~!**


	6. You Asked For It

**A/N I'm loving this story to be honest! Its 'interesting' (XD) to say the least. Those of you who **_**have **_**been commenting on this, please keep that up! It helps me out whether you think so or not! To those of you who **_**haven't **_**been commenting, please take a minute after you're done reading to tell me what you thought. I'm not asking you to type a paragraph or anything, but just a little something to amuse me. XD I love you guys and want to hear from you! READ ON MY AWESOME PEOPLE! This is a YAOI, if you haven't figured that out, I'm sorry for you. I know I haven't said this but, I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR DURARARA! Though I wish I did...**

* * *

0-Shizuo-0

Izaya was still freaking out in the corner as I watched him in frustration. He started this whole mess, its not my fault that he said what he did! I started crawling towards the hysterical raven, dead set on making him say it. Izaya suddenly stood, rushing past me and out the door.

" Izaya!" I was out the door after him, trying to get him to tell me what the fuck was going on. The blackette continued to ignore me as we walked into the kitchen. Izaya started going through the fridge, leaving me to just stand there. What a jerk! Sighing, I took a seat at the table, trying to sooth my temper back down. Why must that idiot be so frustrating?!

I opened my eyes as I heard two people sit down in front of me, finding two small girls there. Oh, so these must be Izaya's little sisters. One of them had a mischievous smirk on, while the other looked completely blank. Already I don't trust them!

" Er...hello?" The hyper one's smirk grew, making her look like she wanted to murder me. All I said was fucking hello! Why does she look so fucking delighted?!

" Hello~ Shizuo! It's nice to meet you!" What the...how..? Are his sister's psychic?! I wouldn't put it past them not to be.

" How in the hell do you know my name already?" Her gaze drifted to Izaya's back as she hummed in thought. Did Izaya tell her my name? So the flea was talking about me? Interesting.

" Oh, I've just heard it before." My eyebrow rose at the new information, showing that they got my interest peaking. " But we've come here to interrogate you~!" And she says that so cheerfully?! Isn't it the parent's job to ask all the questions? " I'm Mairu and this is Kururi! So~, let's start by asking your relationship to big brother Izaya!" That's a good question Mairu! Taking a glance at Izaya, I thought of what it would be currently.

" Just...friends." Mairu looked happily to her sister, scaring me once again. What's so awesome about that?!

" Okay, moving on~! Any siblings?" So she's getting personal now? Fine with me, I don't have anything to hide. I love competing anyways.

" One. Younger brother." This is way too easy, but these are Izaya's sisters, so I shouldn't get too comfortable.

" Parents?"

" Of course. They're both business people who occasionally deal with international trades." Seeing if I have issues with my family? Nice tactic young Orihara.

" Impressive! Girlfriend?" Ha! I wish I could laugh at that, both because every girl in our school avoids me like the plague and to annoy Izaya with our situation.

" Nope. Don't really want one. They're all annoying right now." Which isn't a lie. They annoy the hell out of me in class, and dating them wouldn't be any better.

" Interesting~! How's your temper?" When are they going to throw in the curve ball?! These are all easy! Of course I have a fucking temper! If they talked to their brother they'd know that by now!

" Short. It doesn't take much to piss me off." Which I'm sure they'll do shortly here.

" At least you admit it. Sexual preference?" There's the question without a safe answer! How the hell do I answer this?! I guess female but...! I glanced at Izaya again, my mind turning in circles. Ah fuck it! Avoid and change subject!

" What kind of question is that?!" Being defensive works pretty good, on people outside of the Orihara's, would be better to say.

" Ha! Why aren't you answering~?" Noticing the details, only I would be stupid enough to play this stupid game with annoying and smart people. Come on, I'm not losing to a fucking eight year old!

" Because it's personal and it's a stupid question! Moving on!" I wonder if they listen to people stronger and older than them? If not, I'm fucked.

" Fine. Got pets?" Good, back to the easy questions. This is giving me a fucking headache! I hope this ends soon.

" Nope. I want one though." Once again, true answer. My mom hasn't bought us anything because she's afraid that I'd get upset with it and hurt it. I kind of agree with her on that one though.

" You're pretty good at this game~!" And you're both terrible at this game.

" Of course! You're making it easy." Why do I feel like I just set myself up for hell...?

" Let's fix that~! Blond your natural hair color?" I'm not sure I like where this is going..

" No."

" Care to prove it~?" And I look like the biggest idiot of all! Where's my trophy..

" WHAT?! Isn't that sexual harassment?!" Yes! Here let me pull my pants down and let you have a look! What the hell?! Are they serious?!

" Just making it harder for you, Mr. Master~." If only punching eight year olds was okay. I'd have a field day with these fuckers! Does hitting a girl apply to underdeveloped ones?

" You're cocky, you know that?"

Mairu smirked at me, happy she got my temper up again. Well I can definitely tell these little fuckers are Izaya's sisters! Clenching my fists, I hoped that I wouldn't explode when a sudden voice snapped me out of it.

" Not that I'm not enjoying this, but I think that you two have somewhere else to be, right?" Izaya Leaned on the table, giving his sisters a sweet smile, that I could tell was anything but. Mairu returned one of her own, grabbing Kururi's arm and dragging her out of the kitchen. Sighing in relief, I thanked Izaya in my head, before I thought how weird it felt thanking him.

" Your sisters are little shits, you know that?" I groaned, letting my head fall to the table. Izaya allowed himself to let a small laugh at that. At least I got him to not completely ignore me.

" Yes, but they're my lovely annoying pests that I adore~. They let me know that I always have two people who will shoot me down once I get home." He cautiously took the newly opened seat across from me, still avoiding my eyes.

" That you adore? Man does Kasuka's annoying silence make him look like a sweet angel now." The raven chuckled, forgetting he was supposed to be not looking at me.

" I never even knew you had a brother." I snorted at that, gee I wonder why he didn't know that? It's not like we broke into fights every time we saw each other or anything.

" How could you? We never had a calm talk before. It was always teasing while we tried killing each other, idiot. Not really easy to work in questions about siblings." Izaya pouted slightly, upset that he didn't take the time to think through that one. Resting my head on my fist, I admired the raven's oddly cute pout. He realized what he was doing and quickly cleared that expression from his face.

" Good job brute~. Finally able to figure out something. Bravo~." Narrowing my eyes at him, I tried brushing off the insult, trying not to give him a reason to slip backwards in the new ground we're in now.

" Thanks flea." Surprised that I didn't get upset by his teasing, Izaya struggled to find words. I'm beginning to like this Izaya better than the old one.

" I think you've overstayed your unwelcome, don't you?" Izaya stood, walking out of the kitchen with me following him on instinct.

The black haired teen went around his room, gathering my things before he shoved my bag into my hands. That wasn't very friendly of him. When I didn't budge from my spot, he turned me around, ushering me to the front door. A nagging urge tugged at the back of my head, causing me to turn around. Catching Izaya off guard, I stole a kiss to his cheek before I headed out of the door.

Glancing back at the house, I felt my stomach churn happily. I have a feeling that I might just get what I want if I keep up with this.

0-Izaya-0

I stood there like an idiot, not sure what I should do after him kissing me. My sister's giggles from behind made me come out of it. Sending them a look, they ran off, giggling down the hallway. The little monsters probably planned this and have been gathering info~. I'm so proud~!

When I reached my room, I wanted nothing more than to just melt into my bed and stay there till my mind came back to me. The only thing that kept me from doing that was the fact that his scent was all over. Even though the brute's gone, his smell is still here. Sadly it doesn't smell bad, in fact it smells really nice. Sighing I laid down on the floor, breathing in the nice smell. I hate him and myself for slowly falling for him.

0-Next day-0

" Big brother! Wake up, it's time to stop being dead!" In case they thought yelling in my ear wasn't enough, they jumped on my back, efficiently breaking it in two. The troublesome duo ran out of my room as I got up, aching all over. Why do I hurt so much-? I looked down and found the floor beneath me. Oh yeah. It reminded me of- ah~ going crazy again!

I walked down to the kitchen once I was dressed, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to eat anything. Mairu's smiling face was suddenly in mine, startling me a bit. Giving her one of my smiles, I watched as she got the ' I- have-dirt-on-you-and-am-going-to-tell-you' look.

" So~, how's Shizu-chan~? You getting married yet?" She cooed, giving me a knowing look. I resisted showing my nervousness that she could have found out who Shizu-chan is.

" Fine~ thanks for asking my sweet little sister." Pouting that she didn't get me to crack, she went off somewhere with Kururi. They are always going somewhere, but they're my sisters so it probably has to do with ruining my life~. Aren't they just adorable~?

Sighing, I rested my head in my hands, racking my brain again. Why him? Why me? Why did any of this happen? This isn't what I planned on! I thought I could predict what the future between us was going to be, even though that brute is unpredictable. That plan backfired majorly. Stupid blond brute...defying my predictions so easily~. He doesn't even have to try! I hate this...not having an answer to this. I thought he couldn't love. Monsters don't _'love'_,do they..? I can't love either! I can't pick favorites! I love all humans! Then again...would he even be considered a human to me...? Would that mean I'd be able to...? AH! NO! Come on! I'm over-thinking this! Start from when this all started! As I thought back, my desperate and tear stained face popped up, practically screaming at the shocked Shizuo.

_ "Don't you fucking get it you stupid monster?! I love you! I LOVE YOU SHIZUO!"_

Resisting my strong urge to pull at my hair, I chuckled quietly to myself. I started this. This is my own moment of stupidity's fault. I let him get in and like hell he wants to get out without a hell of a fight. Why did I open my big mouth?! I bit back my groan of frustration as I screwed my eyes closed.

0-Izaya's sisters-0

Like always, the twins were prowling around, searching for something to investigate. Its so boring to just sit around with nothing to do after all~. The terrible duo skipped down the hall, looking around in boredom till Kururi grabbed her sister's sleeve, tugging lightly.

"Hm? What is it my lovely sister? " Kururi stared back blankly, pointing to the front door, tugging again. She knew her sister was going to love what she saw.

"Blond. The blond's sitting outside." Mairu perked up, dragging her twin along beside her, trying to make out if it was the right blond out of the small window. Oh who is she kidding! Izaya doesn't have any other friends, let alone more than one blond friend! Giggling, she jumped with her sister, delighted that she found her amusement again. Oh the fun shes going to have picking on their relationship~!

0-Izaya-0

I was launching into another thought when I heard Mairu calling to me in her mocking voice once more. Did she find something else already~? Very impressive, even for her.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that my dear sweet tormentor~! " I hummed back to her, smirking at the young girls as they skipped into the kitchen. I got a bad feeling from seeing Mairu looking so happy. Nothing good for me happens when she's happy. Could she really have figured something out? What is it?! She can't have known something better than knowing Shizu-chan is Shizuo...could she?

"I was saying ~ you have a puppy waiting for you on the steps outside~, big brother~." She cooed, throwing me a sly look as they brushed past me to cling to our mother. A dog? Why would there be a dog outside? Specifically for me, more importantly. Still in doubt and immensely curious, I slowly got up, making my way to the door. Cautiously, I touched the doorknob, waiting for something to happen. When everything remained together, I opened the door, expecting to see a puppy on the steps. My eyes widened when I was met with two honey colored eyes.

"Yo, flea." He greeted boredly, giving me a half hearted wave. W-what the hell is he doing here?! Why did he...? The blond's voice echoed in my head, whispering, _' I love you, Izaya'_. I suppressed the heat that wanted to come to my cheeks.

"Shizu-chan..?! Why are you at my house?" A sudden thought came to me, making me laugh. " I guess they weren't lying when they said a dog was here for me~. Though I think its more of a mutt.." I muttered under my breath. The brute in question stood, pulling his bag up his shoulder.

"I'm waiting for you so we can go to school. What does it look like I'm doing here? I think you know why I'm here though. I can say it for you if you don't remember." Shizuo smirked a little at me, making my beating organ lurch a little. Turning away, I hid the light color on my cheeks.

" No. I don't want you to say it. I swear if you say it, I'll cut you again." Sighing, I went into my house, grabbing my bag while saying that I was heading out, ignoring my sister's giggles and coos of _'have fun~_'. Facing the blond again, I pulled up my bag, doing my best to ignore him.

"Do you really have to walk with me?" I grumbled out loud, not speaking to anyone in general. Shizuo hummed, looking down at me in surprise. I hate him so much. I tightened my hold on my bag, trying desperately to force my blush to go away as Shizuo continued to look at me.

"I want to. Because I-"

"I said don't say that you brainless freak!" I growled, glaring at the sidewalk viciously, willing it to crack under my gaze. I hate him for being able to break me by simply looking in my direction. Shizuo made another noise, looking away and shoved his hands into his pockets.

We continued walking in silence, Shizuo totally comfortable, while I was nervous and wanting to crawl out of my skin. This is wrong. I don't care how Shinra thinks I feel, I can't love him! We fought and shared a mutual hatred for each other! There just isn't anyway we could suddenly have romantic feelings for each other! Enemies can't love, right? I mean, its only logical for that to be impossible! Though...technically in love, how 'logical' something is or isn't ...doesn't really matter. Though love is just fake! You can't really hold that much feeling for someone that you would put their life above your own! At least for _me _that's not possible. Someones life isn't more valuable than my own, right? I mean, if it were my life or my sister's lives, I'd easily pick my own. Ouch, that's so cruel~. Its so true though. Would I pick Shizuo over me..? Surely not! Though...maybe...

" I dreamed of you last night..." A sudden voice next to me jerked me out of my thoughts, startling me. Bewildered by his sudden voicing of his thoughts, I stared back at the calm blond. What does that mean? I fell asleep on my floor because it smelled like him, but you don't see me proclaiming it proudly. It actually mortified me more than anything. I liked his scent and wanted to get close to it...how embarrassing..

"Huh? "

"I said I dreamt of you. I would tell you what happened, but you'd probably not like hearing it...do you want to know?" He can't mean...-! Please tell me he doesn't mean...i-in _that _way?! My face broke out in a deep blush, which I quickly hid from Shizuo. He can't mean like that. I just probably said what hes been trying to get me to say! Yeah, that's gotta be it~!

" I really don't care what happened." I tried keeping my voice from wavering, showing that I was flustered by the thought of what he could mean. Do I want to know..? Not especially but...

" So...you wanna know?" I chewed on my lip, running over the possibilities of what the brute dreamt of. Maybe we were fighting like normal? Though you'd think I'd not be bothered by that. Maybe I did just say what I did the first time? Maybe he said it to me and I accepted it? Maybe...something really bad happened...? With him, who knows! I wouldn't put it past him! Though it could be innocent. I could just be jumping to conclusions about him, and it was totally clean.

"...Not really..." I kept my slightly red face hidden from the blond next to me, not wanting him to get any ideas about how I _'feel' _about him. Blushing has nothing to do with love! I haven't really blushed except around Shizuo...but that doesn't mean I trust him. I wouldn't trust him to grab me a glass of water.

" I didn't hear a no. It started off with you just...being there. You were just standing there at first, and when I was about to call out to you, you stepped towards me, not looking at me." So far, so good. No one's innocence has been taken away. Yet. I don't trust him. " You walked close enough that I was able to grab you. You were letting me hold you and you were...I don't know...acting weird." What? Acting weird? I took my chances and looked up at Shizuo, who was staring ahead in thought.

" Acting weird how?" The blond looked down to me at my sudden question.

" I don't know. You were just...sad. You were putting your face in my chest and were shaking. It scared me a little bit..." Looking away from his face at the news that he cared, I felt my face heat up again. Really body? Why must you be so defiant ~? Then again, my head and heart are both proclaiming that I love the monster, so am I on the losing side...?

" Oh." At my short answer, the monster turned away from me, starting his story back up.

" I held you, trying to think what I should be doing to fix it when you looked up at me." A weird feeling crawled up my spine at this point. I really don't like where this is going~! Please end it here Shizu-chan~! My voice didn't come out as I let him go on without any objection. " I was surprised that you suddenly stopped shaking. I mean, you were pretty messed up before and stopped on a dime! I asked you what was wrong and you just stared up at me, blushing." At the word _'blushing' _I bowed my head even more, worried he'd see my still hot cheeks. " I thought you might have a fever, but when I reached out to feel your forehead, you made a little noise and ducked away from me." Great, his dream me sounds like a pathetic loser~!

" I asked you again if you were okay but you just avoided looking at me. It stayed like that for a little longer till you finally looked at me. Your face was really red and you whispered something. I didn't hear what you said, so I told you to say it again." How does he remember this dream in so much detail?! It sounds like he was writing it down in his sleep! Taking interest in my shoes, I tried not looking eager to hear the rest, despite the fact that I was.

" You said it again louder, but I still didn't hear you. I asked you again and that time you yelled out _'I SAID I FEEL WEIRD!'_." I swallowed hard, not liking the sound of that, and that fact I could hear a pathetic voice that sounded like mine yelling that in my head. " I asked you what that meant and you looked away and refused to explain it." Well at least being defiant is still a quality in dream me.

" I was getting frustrated so I grabbed your face and forced you to look at me, making you let out a tiny moan." My eyes grew big as the direction of this story took a drastic turn to what I originally thought it was going to go. My weak moan echoed into my head, driving me nuts that everything is so clear in my head! I'm seeing this like its a movie! Stop it Shizuo!

" Your eyes closed half way and you were breathing hard. I didn't know what was going on but it...kinda...you know. Turned me on?" My whole face turned red at the blond's extreme bluntness at the fact he was aroused. He couldn't rephrase it? Say _anything _but_ 'it turned me on'_?! He does realize that hes telling the person he got aroused by, that he got aroused by a dream version of them, right? Basically he's telling me that I turn him on.

" You were whimpering and making little noises, trying to say something. You finally said,_ 'h-hot...' _and it was so quiet that I had a hard time hearing you. I asked you what you meant by that and you...you kind of..." The blond trailed off, scratching at his nose. What? What did I do? What am I saying~?! This isn't me, this is what Shizuo wants of me! Still...I can't help but to be curious what dream me was doing.

"What did I do?" I asked, my voice not very strong, but not overly pathetic. Shizuo shifted, pulling his bag up his shoulder a little more. Great, it must be bad if the brute doesn't want to say it.

"Just remember you asked for it.." He sighed, letting his shoulders drop as he continued on. " You looked up at me again and moaned while you pressed against me, pressing your hard on against my leg." I almost choked on my spit at that. _H-hard on_?! Again with the bluntness! I felt my face practically burn with embarrassment, it didn't help that against my own will, my pants grew tighter as I pictured how I would have been feeling had I been...me. Why did I ask?! I wish I hadn't.

" I didn't know how to react, since I was really turned on, but I wasn't sure what to do about it. I mean, I _knew _what to do about it, but I didn't know if you _wanted _it. You moaned again and pulled me down and kissed me, making these noises as you rubbed against me. I- wait...I don't think you want to know what happens next. " I shook my head violently, not wanting to hear the rest for the sake of my tight pants. Thank you brainless monster for having the sense to ask!

"No. I don't want to hear the rest. What a lovely story Shizu-chan~." I tried forcing my voice to not reveal what was happening farther down, and I thought that I did a good job despite everything. Shizuo glanced over to me before quickly looking ahead, smirking. What is he smiling about? There's no way he can tell! My bag is covering me and he can't be able to make out my expression! Please..?

" Heh. I guess it was." I sighed in relief in my head. Good, he doesn't know anything like usual. Ha~! How could I ever think that he could possibly figure- "After all, it got you hard, so it had to be pretty good~." Shizuo's voice was right next to my ear, purring huskily into it, making a shiver go through me involuntarily. I nearly jumped at the closeness of his voice and the fact he knew. Speeding ahead, I forced out a laugh.

" Hahaha~ yeah right Shizu-chan~! That didn't happen to me! You must be imagining things! " Even to me my teasing sounded weak. How come my body reacted to him? When I thought about me being pressed against Shizuo...GAH! No no no no no no! Stop thinking about it! Y-you just don't...love him. You hate him...you don't...love...him.

Thankfully, Shizuo didn't try walking next to me as we got closer to the school. As I was walking, I looked over to the side and locked eyes with one of the people who bullied Shizuo. He was pretty badly bruised and beat up, but nothing was broken on him like with the rest of those people. I waited for him to realize who I was as I kept walking. He finally recognized me and ran away terrified. I couldn't help but to smirk in victory. They won't be messing with my Shizu-chan anytime soon~! Wait! _My_?! What do I mean '_my'_ Shizu-chan?!

I tried not reacting to Shizuo jogging to catch up to me, speaking closely to my ear.

"Hey, do you know him?" He asked confused, referring to that little waste of space who just ran for the hills. I wanted to badly shout, _'Yes! He was one of those people who made you cry! Since you didn't do anything, I did it for you!', _but I wasn't sure if I wanted to let that little secret out yet~! I'm waiting for the right time to tell him. Preferably when large, deadly objects aren't around us and an escape route is in easy access to me~!

" Yes. He's one of my..._friends_~. " My voice went back to normal, giving me a little more confidence despite the heat in my pants. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shizuo give me a confused and distrusting look as we continued walking. What he doesn't know, won't hurt him.

As we got into the large, useless building, I quickly slipped away from the clingy brute, disappearing into the mass of bodies. When I felt it was safe, I frowned at my twitching bulge, angry that the stupid blond managed to do this to me. What a horrible monster~! Hiding where my humans couldn't spot me, I poked the bump, biting my lip to prevent the embarrassing noise from escaping my lips. Well there's no way that I'm going to be able to think with this going on~. Its not like I'm missing anything in class anyways~. I'll go up to the roof then. I don't trust the bathrooms for this.

Looking around, I easily worked my way to the stairs up to the roof, not a single person even glancing my way~. They make this way too easy for me! Smirking at my accomplishment, I jogged my way up a few steps, stopping abruptly at the stab of pleasure that ran through my body. Ah~ lets _not _run up the stairs than~! Taking it slower this time, I made it to the rooftop, closing the door and sealing my privacy.

I stared down at my erection, wondering why it got that way because of the brute. In all honesty to myself here, not a single person, real or photo wise, has gotten a reaction out of me. I just don't get aroused by much of anything. I thought maybe it was because I'm a God, and Gods don't need to do something so lewd for pleasure. Yet that...that...got me to this point?! I just don't understand here~! He's a brute! I know that well enough. Sure the first time I laid eyes on the violent man, I found him to be an attractive person, but enough that I fall for him?! Is it simply his body? His voice? His looks? ...Just.._him _in general...? No! I'm over thinking again~. Focus on your pulsing erection Izaya~. Its why you're up here in the first place!

Walking around the corner from the door, I leaned against the cool cement wall, looking down at my crotch. I can't truthfully say that I've ever _'masturbated'_ before~. I've never needed to nor felt the need to. Hesitantly, I reached down, pressing my finger tip to the throbbing bulge, letting out a small moan.

"Ahh~. Hm? Okay then~." Another sharp wave washed over me as I slowly let my hand rest on my clothed crotch, feeling a bit more comfortable with this weird, yet wonderfully pleasant feeling. "NAAH~ !Fuck that's better~!" Panting lightly, I felt my face flush as I rubbed my hand a little, welcoming the dull heat that settled around my groin. This is touching yourself, huh~? The thing all humans go nuts over~.

Feeling my heart rate climb a bit, I went over what I remember the next step to be. Furrowing my brow, I concentrated as best as I could over my labored breathing, purposefully wrapping my fingers around my member, gasping as my head lolled back, nearly hitting the wall behind me. "Mmhh~ ah! Haa~ unn. " Closing one of my eyes, I lightly and slowly stroked it, trying to think of what to do.

As my finger brushed the covered tip of it, a familiar blond popped into my newly lewd imagination, replacing my hand with his, much more skilled, hand. My breathing picked up as my back arched as the imaginary blond's hand brushed my tip again. "AH~ Sh-shizu-ch-...an~ oohh~! Mh! " Suddenly my movements jumped as the sound of the door opening brought me out of my fantasy. Though it wasn't enough for my hazy mind to be able to work out that it would be smart to take my hand away.

0-Shizuo-0

He _really _underestimates how well I can notice him leaving me. Though that stupid annoying flea was able to slip away from my sight in the crowd. I bet he didn't count on me knowing _exactly_ where he's going and _exactly _why he's going there. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out he's going to go jerk off. Knowing him, he won't trust the bathrooms because there's no way he wants anyone to walk in and hear _Izaya Orihara _jacking off in a bathroom stall. Since he won't go in the bathroom, the only other 'jack off worthy' place would be the roof. Seriously, he needs to stop being such a fucking moron.

I waited till everyone went off to their class to head to the stairs. This is way too easy, I hope he knows that. Smiling to myself, I shoved my hands into my pockets, completely calm. Knowing what's going on is really nice! No wonder that flea loves it so much!

Sure enough, when I came to the door, soft moans drifted to me, making my smile widen in victory. Got you, Izaya~. Going inside, I heard the moans stop and heavy breathing greet me instead. Calmly walking to the side, I went past the corner of the doorway. Trying to keep from drooling, I took in Izaya's flustered sight. His face was wanting, covered with a delicious blush. He was panting hard, a small line of drool spilling out of the corner of his mouth. Izaya's hand was still in between his legs, slowly stroking himself through his pants as he stared at me in slight shock.

"Sh-Shizuo...? Wha ..?" The heated raven panted out, making my head give out a low purr of happiness. Fuck yeah! Its gotta be my lucky day! Smirking, I strolled over to him, watching his breathing quicken as he gave himself another stroke.

" Hey, _Izaya_~." I purred as I came to a stop in front of the panting teen. " _'That didn't happen to you'_, huh Izaya~? " Reaching out, I put my finger on his belt buckle, smirking wider. I leaned forward, putting my mouth right next to his reddened ear, purring into it. " I knew you were a liar~." Izaya's breath caught in his throat as he pushed at my chest, trying to get me away.

" Leave ha me alone...! Get ah~ away fr..om me! I ha..hate you!" He growled out, giving me a glare that didn't go with his pleading face. Is he really still on that? What an idiot! He fucking said he loved me first! Just because he doesn't want to jeopardize his stupid image, doesn't mean he can say he hates me and have it go away! Grabbing his hands, I pinned them above his head, watching out for his thrashing legs. Patting him down, I quickly found and threw his knife across the roof, disarming him. What are you going to do now, Izaya~?

0-Izaya-0

Nothing was helping as I watched my beloved knife get separated from me and tossed far from my reach. Damn him~! Now I can't do one freaking thing to save myself~! Well played my monster! Now I'm at your mercy~, what _will _you do? Kill me? Beat me? Mock me about having an erection and trying to get off on the roof? ...Help me with my erection...? Involuntarily, I blushed at my last thought, my imaginary Shizuo returning to my mind. By the amused and..slightly...animalistic... look in Shizuo's eyes, I fear that I may not be too far off in that last guess.

"How naughty flea~, jacking off at school? Tsk tsk ~. " Giving it my all, I glared at him through my lust filled haze. I'm not going to cave to him! I refuse to lose to him! "Do you want me to help you?" My body shuddered as he suddenly whispered seductively into my ear, sending another rush of heat straight to my groin. I hate him so much! Come on Izaya! Don't let yourself lose to a brainless monster! Who was somehow smart enough to know just where I was...wait! _What_?! How did he-GAH never mind!

"Never! " I snapped, sounding a lot more pathetic than I thought I would. The blond frowned at me, making another shot of pleasure head straight for my poor wanting member. Who knew that hard-ons could be so annoying when they're just there~! My heart lurched as he let out a growl, reaching down with one of his hands. I flinched and gasped as I looked down to see Shizuo's hand about an inch away from my excited crotch. If it was possible, my breath and heartbeat picked up as I stared at his hand. If I ...just...bucked my hips...I could...NO! No caving! Remember?! Mustering up my will power, I kept my hips from meeting the monster's hot...wonderful...rough..._STOP _hand! Forcing my eyes up, I glared back at Shizuo.

"Lets make a deal Izaya, you say it for me, and I'll help you out here. Don't say it, and no help for you." My body already had those deadly three words on the tip of my tongue, but I swallowed them before I could be tempted to blurt out something I'd regret later. My member was going nuts at knowing how close Shizuo's hand was, desperately wanting to beg for it. No! Don't let him have his way! You're Izaya Orihara! You don't beg for anything! Giving him a hard look, I tugged at his hold.

"I'm not going to! I don't need your help so just LET ME GO YOU BRUTE!" I yelled, trying to move my arms and legs, only for it to be in vain. Ha, I really hate that stupid strength of his~! It doesn't help me at all~! Shizuo's demanding voice brought me out of my fighting.

"Izaya! Say. It. " The blond grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him. Throwing him a harsh look, I snarled at him, probably looking odd with my blush. Shizuo met my look glare for glare.

"Never." I spat, watching as Shizuo's eyes filled with both anger and his previous lust. My head actually hit the wall behind me a little as my member was suddenly grabbed and tugged roughly. "AH~! MHH~! SH-SHIZUO!" I gasped, not having much time to recover as his hot mouth was suddenly on mine, making my eyes go wide. Wh-what?! He didn't...just..-! MY FIRST KISS?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! The monster just stole my first kiss and my first hand-job!

I really wanted to do something to get him off, but I melted under his mouth. This is so mortifying. Moaning into the stolen kiss from the monster. Moving my lips just as roughly against his, I bucked into his hand, loving its feeling. Before I knew it, both his mouth and hand had left me.

"Say it. " I let out a growl, pulling against his hold. I have to stop this! This is way too dangerous! This is what I get for being thoughtless and saying things I should have kept to myself in the first place. It was hard to struggle against his hold when I felt my member begin leaking pre-cum. I hate this situation so much~! Why didn't I plan on any of this? Then again I can't predict the brute and what he'll do, so its not all my fault. While panting and groaning in pleasure, I wiggled around, wanting to get away badly.

" No! Let me mhh~ go! I don't want your help you monster! " I clawed at the palms of my pinned hands as his strong hand was around me again. Stop it! This is almost a form of torture Shizu-chan~! Biting my lip, I didn't my best to hold in the large moan of pleasure in. Don't cave anymore! You can win!

" Izaya, just say it. It won't hurt you to just admit the truth. You're the one who said it first, you got hard thinking of doing that to me, and just now I bet you were even thinking of me while getting off. Stop lying to yourself." My eyes shot open as Shizuo let me know the I was using him as masturbation material. How?! He couldn't have known! Was that just his guess?! Meaning my shocked response let him know he guessed right?! Just before I tried questioning him, he let his finger rub roughly at my leaking tip. A small noise worked out of me as I tensed my body.

" How would you know I thought of y-you while touching myself! You weren't here! Maybe I was thinking of someone else!" My head was pushed up as he leaned in to brush his lips over my trembling neck. Crap~ he's going to know how nervous I am now~! I shut my eyes tight as he placed a small kiss on the sensitive skin, flicking his tongue over it quickly.

" Just guessed. You proved it by reacting like that. I also thought I heard my name on the way up here. Izaya, say you love me." I gasped as my answer was proved right. I knew it! The moan I had held in, escaped as he started sucking on my neck, biting a little. No! Ah~ my neck's sensitive! This can't be good. Shizuo let his hand move again, continuously rubbing my vulnerable tip while he made red marks on my neck. Just like that my resolve shattered. My whole body arched as I let out a loud groan. I can't do this anymore! My body _needs _this right now!

" AH~ UNHHH~ ! Sh-shizu-chan~ ! _Pl-please_! Shizuo, please, I-I _need _you! _Please_~! I...want...you! Mmm~! FUCK!" Thrusting my hips, I tried getting the blond to touch more of me. I let myself pant as I watched Shizuo pulled away from my neck, staring at me in shock. Sending him a pleading look, I bucked my hips again, giving a little pathetic moan.

" Then promise you'll say it." That again?! I'm begging here and you still want that?! I'm giving you your wet dream here you brainless idiot! Do something to me please! Crap...am I really this low that I'd beg for Shizuo to touch me...? I hate myself right now~...

" Yes! Yes, I'll say it! Just, _please_~! I need you to touch me! Please Shizuo~!" I didn't have much time to react to Shizuo letting out a low groan before my pants were pulled down. The sudden rush of my pants being pulled down did'nt help my situation, but I ignored it. Finally I felt his warm hand stroking me roughly without the annoying clothes getting in the way. " Shizuo~!" The intense heat pooled around my groin again, feeling a lot better than before. Embarrassingly, my body kept jerking occasionally as another ping of pleasure went through me.

This time when I was tugging to get my arms free, it was to wrap them around Shizuo. Understanding that I wasn't going to leave, he let me go. Moaning again, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him flush against me. A warm hand pushed my shirt up, tracing patterns on my chest. " Hmm~ uunnhh~ Shi...zuo..~!" Suddenly a mix of pain and pleasure caught me as Shizuo twisted my nipple, rubbing it better in turn. Great, those are sensitive too. Is anything on me _not _sensitive to the touch?! " AHHH~! SH-SHIZU-!" My back arched into his touch while an oddly loud moan came from me. Why...?

" Mm Izaya...you promised...you'd say it." Getting frustrated with his focus on that, I wrapped my legs around his waist, groaning that this helped my heat.

" NAAHH~ I love you! _I love you Shizuo! _I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!" Despite me not wanting to say it, I blurted it out, gasping as I was pushed off Shizuo. Before I could protest the loss, the blond had undone his own pants, pulling his member out. My pleasure level hit the roof as Shizuo pressed against me, pumping us both together. "AH~! SHIZUO! MHHH~ FUCK! HHAA~! SHIZUO~!" The heat around my groin was unbearable, and I tried to recall what that meant again.

Grabbing at his hair, I pressed against the blond, moaning and panting loudly. It suddenly hit me just what that feeling meant. "Aaahh~ Shizuo! I mmhhnn~ Shizuo I'm going...haa to...! " His pace quickened as I saw stars. This is wonderful~! I don't care if I'm with Shizuo! This is the best thing I've ever felt~! It wasn't long after my warning that my body pressed into him as I came with a moan, Shizuo following after me.

Shit...did I really...just..._cum _with _Shizuo_...?! I tensed up as my lust clouded mind faded back to normal. Just great! I've done something stupid again~! You just dug yourself deeper into your grave Izaya~, _congratulations_. My eyes widened as I clutched to the blond's shirt, feeling the tears that had formed at the corner of my eyes. What...did I ...just..._do_? How am I going to get myself out of this one? Its not like I can just pull on my pants and run out of here! I kind of have cum all over my waist, I think that just may be a give away~.

Shizuo sighed and leaned forward, pressing me into the wall slightly. It was enough that I could feel my racing heartbeat throbbing in my chest. Trying to swallow around the new knot in my throat, I squirmed, desperately trying to calm my body enough so my slight shaking would stop. I'm...scared?! Ha! This is bad...~! You stupid monster ...look what you did...

* * *

**A/N Sorry a thousand times! My computer was really being an ass to me and deleted everything ( including the two oneshots I had planned for you lovely people!) I had coming up, so sorry! But I unintentionally made this a long chap for you guys~! XD I hope you liked it! I put in a lot of Shizaya goodness for you~! Again, unintentionally. I love you all and will get working on the next chap ASAP! Till then my lovely's~!**


	7. Falling Hard And Fast

**A/N Sorry that it took so long to get the other chap up! I'll try to not do that again. If I can help it. I'm just curious, does anyone but me read A/Ns any more? I'm not trying to be mean to you guys but, sometimes when you have questions, I already answered them in the author's note at this point and the end of the story XD Like if I said that I'm making it a two shot in my A/N, I'll have fifty people freaking out that I ended it on a cliffhanger and that 'You (me) can't end it there!' X3 Ah~ I love you guys though~. You freaking out shows that you care and I'm okay with doing damage control~ :3 WARNING: YAOI. SHIZUO LOVES IZAYA, IZAYA IS CONFUSED ABOUT SHIZUO! THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW TO LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT! Swearing, stuff, my sucky writing... I DON'T OWN DURARARA OR ITS CHARACTERS! ...sadly...READ ON!**

* * *

0-Shizuo-0

I was trying to catch my breath after cumming when I felt Izaya tense up and start shaking. Why is he shaking? He shouldn't be shaking just from getting off. Right when I was about to pull away, he clutched onto my shirt, still shaking slightly. Looking down at the top of his head, I tried figuring out what I should do about it. Should I ask him? Should I pull away and look at him, or not? Wrapping my arms around his trembling frame, I pulled him close enough that I could feel his racing heart.

" Izaya...? You okay..?" I whispered carefully, trying to not scare him away again. If it was possible, his body stiffened even more against me. I just barely heard the small sob that came from the raven. I barely had time to react to Izaya violently thrashing, wildly pushing me away, hitting me repeatedly in the process.

" LEAVE ME ALONE! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled loudly, hiding his face while fighting me as I struggled to pull him back and pin him again. What's with the sudden outburst?! I thought everything was going well! Avoiding getting hit, I grabbed his wrists, pinning them above him again while I made sure I wasn't going to be kneed anywhere.

" Izaya! What the hell has gotten into you?! Why-!" I stopped mid-sentence as Izaya lifted his head to look at me. My eyes widened as I took in his tear filled eyes and his pained face. Did I do that...? I thought...he...I thought I did something right. My heart shattered as I bit my lip, it hurting to see him like this. " Izaya...what...? Are you okay?" I tried soothing him, only for it to blow up in my face. He pulled himself free, pulling his pants on quickly.

" Am I okay?! Hahahaha~! I just got violated in the worst why possible by the person I hate most! How do you think I feel you monster?!" His voice was hysterical as he shook, not bothering to put his belt on right or button his pants. I...but he...what?!

" Izaya ...I'm sorry. I thought you...wanted it..?" Another heartless laugh was sent my way as Izaya turned to face me, glaring hard while smirking evilly. What's wrong with him?! Just a second ago he was moaning and begging for me! Now he's angry at me for doing what he asked me to do?! What the hell?!

" _'Wanted it'_?! I never wanted any of this. Why can't you get that?! I never wanted you. I never wanted you to love me. I never wanted to be this messed up because of you. I never wanted...to be hurt." The raven turned his head away from me, glaring at the ground instead. Hurt? I didn't think I hurt him. I was giving him my feelings, I didn't think those could hurt him. I tried stepping foreword to comfort him, but he tensed and suddenly ran out the door.

" Izaya! Wait! I-!" Before I even finished my sentence, the door slammed behind him. My mind was screaming at me to follow him and my body jerked foreword, ready to do just that. I can't follow him! Going after him is just going to confuse and piss him off more! Fuck! His face was so- AH! My body started pacing as I tried convincing myself that _'helping'_ him, is the last thing he wants. My lip went between my teeth as I felt the guilt burn at the pit of my stomach. I hurt him though! I need to fix him! I don't want to know I hurt him, and didn't do shit about it! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! Should I risk him hating me forever and help him, or stay put and hope he gets better? I FUCKING HATE CHOICES!

0-Izaya-0

What am I doing? This is so wrong and messed up~! I don't get this way. I don't let anyone get close. I'm not able to feel this way. I can't possibly...love...him. Hot tears freely ran down my flushed face as I clutched my chest. What's going on~?! My body's burning all over and my heart is throbbing way too fast. I wish I could think clearly enough to look into what human emotion this could be~. I doubt the answer would be to my liking though.

I scanned the hall with my blurry eyes, searching for anyone who might catch me in my weak state. I have quite a few friends who'd love to take advantage of this and hurt me badly~. Also I wouldn't want my reputation to be tainted either~, I've worked too hard to build it up. The last thing I need is that brute ruining that too. Finding the coast to be, thankfully, clear, I started stumbling my way to the biology room. My eyes were burning as my face kept leaking. Why now~?! Nervously, I kept looking over my shoulder, dreading to find Shizuo or someone else behind me. Luckily he's bright enough to leave me alone after what he did. Did he really do anything to me...? I did ask for it...but-. No! Of course this is all his fault. He's the one who started it. ...I started all of this whole mess by confessing an urge though...but he-he should have known it was an_ 'in the moment' _thought though! ...How could he..? I was truthfully pouring myself out and was serious about everything...so it's natural that he'd trust it. Stop working mind~, please~!

Trying to gather myself, I reached out a shaky hand, opening the door. I don't know what he can do to help me, but I need something...anything. I guess he's a friend, so I'm going to use him as one. Shinra was busy with a new experiment as I started slowly walking to the middle lab table. It took a few moments before he acknowledged me.

" Hey Izaya! Weird seeing you in here when- WHAT?!" The wannabe doctor's eyes widened as he finally looked over at my messed up form. Mustering a pathetic smirk, I kept walking till I let my head fall into Shinra's chest. " Izaya! What happened to you? I've never seen you like this..." I wanted to laugh at him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead, I grabbed at Shinra's shirt, my shaking returning as fresh tears stung my eyes.

" See if anything's wrong...I think something's wrong. Maybe the problem's in my head...? It can't hurt to see if somethings wrong physically ...right?" I whispered, my calm fascade thinning rapidly as I felt my hold on myself slipping. I'm going to lose it in front of someone again~ not good! Swallowing thickly, I looked up at Shinra, wondering if he'll be able to see through me too. This time his whole face showed his shock as he took in my crying face. Horrible, isn't it~? Not like me at all, right?

" I guess I can look you over...but that doesn't explain how you got this way." The brunette lightly pulled me off of him, looking closer at my appearance. It didn't take him long to pull another shocked and slightly...embarrassed...face. My wandering eyes found a mirror, looking myself over. My hair was disheveled and wild, my neck was covered in ranging colors of red, my clothes were askew and unkempt, my pants unbuttoned and hanging off my hips slightly, and the last big clue was the lovely smear of white below my navel. I guess it really isn't that hard to put two and two together. Looking back at Shinra, I watched as he slowly met my gaze again, hesitant to look at me. He cleared his throat, avoiding my face now. " Uh...Izaya? You didn't..._happen _to be with Shizuo-kun recently...have you..?" Ah~ I do believe he hit the nail right on the head~! I never should have doubted you Shinra!

" Yes. Can you please do a check up?" As I went back to the subject of looking me over, Shinra looked awkward for the first time I've known him. He rubbed the back of his head, humming in thought.

" I guess so...but I think a visual one would be fine." I walked over to a stool, sitting on it while Shinra studied me. I've never minded him seeing me with a shirt off or something of the like, since I didn't, and don't, care about him. I can understand why he doesn't want to do a physical, since I have semen on my lower stomach and he doesn't know how far it went.

I sat completely still as Shinra looked over my marked neck, humming in thought.

" Well I don't see any broken skin, though you have quite a few dark bruises, but I can't really do anything for them. The best thing to do is let them fade away on their own." The brunette explained as he touched one, making me wince slightly. Cautiously he pulled my shirt up, trying to examine me like I wanted him to. Immediately, he pulled my shirt back down, looking away from me. What is it?

" What happened?" Seeing Shinra flustered and wry to do an examination makes me a little worried~. Did that brute really violate me that badly? Said brunette was pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, thinking whether he should tell me or not.

" Er...well...you kind of have...scratches on your chest. Again I won't be able to really do anything for them...but..." My eyes widened as I went over to the mirror, yanking my shirt up to look myself. Lovely red streaks greeted me as I roamed my eyes over the damage. My nipples now were bright red and had a few tiny scratches near them. My chest and part of my stomach were crossed with light red marks, luckily that wasn't that deep. Ha~ no wonder he was freaking out~! This is even further proof of what me and Shizuo had done. Damn that brute for marking me like the monster he is. Who knew that he'd be so possessive that he'd have to mark me~!

Frowning, I ran my fingers down the raised skin, it tender to the touch. Suddenly I shivered as the blond in question popped into my head, running his fingers down my skin like I am now. Snapping out of it, I pulled my shirt back down, turning to Shinra. He once again avoided my gaze.

" That's all I wanted. Thanks Shinra." Sitting back at the table, I rested my head on it as different emotions flooded me. Shizuo...he actually...looked like he felt bad about it. His voice was so...sorry. He was actually guilty about this. Almost like he really was sure I wanted it and felt good about it. I clawed at my chest again as the tremors came at the same time strong emotions racked my body. What is this? Could it really be something? For some reason that thought...scares..me. Someone...managed to get close to me, past all my defenses. Only the brute could do that without even trying~.

" Izaya..? Do you mind telling me just...what exactly happened between you and Shizuo-kun? I haven't really heard too much after I told you what you felt! It kinda worried me a little bit!" Shinra laughed uneasily, clearly trying to lighten the mood, very poorly, may I add. In favor of answering that horrible question, I curled up tighter, biting my lip hard to keep me together. The bespectacled teen sighed heavily as I remained silent. Listening intently, I heard Shinra walk away, only to come back and stop near me. Nervously, I looked up to find a cloth in my face. " At least you can clean up a little. Maybe it'll make you feel better?" He sent me a sincere look as he made me take the damp rag. A smirk worked onto my face as I laughed.

" You are a strange person Shinra~. If you're not careful, you'll start sounding like my friend~." The brunette shrugged his shoulders as he happily returned to his work, leaving me to clean up. Well, at least he helped a little bit. It was more than I thought it would be. Forcing myself to stand, I pulled my pants down enough to wipe away some of the cum. After cleaning it, I fixed my pants so they were on right and tried taming my wild hair. Glancing in the mirror, I approved what I saw, at least more than before. I still look weak and pathetic, but I'm a little more...me now.

I stayed there for the next class period before I felt it was best to just go home. After waiting for everyone to get into their classrooms, I made my way out the front doors. This has been a really sucky day~! Too many things happened at once and none of them were good for my confusion. Sighing, I shoved my hands into my pockets, exhausted. Suddenly I got a weird feeling. The feeling you get when you know someone's watching you, when you get the prickly feeling. Worried, I looked around me till I finally looked up and saw someone on the roof. Even from this far away I could make out his blond hair. Narrowing my eyes, I watched him wave to me from his spot on the roof. I couldn't see his expression, but I didn't really care about it. Turning away, I quickened my pace, wanting to get home faster now.

Strangely enough, with my whirling mind, it didn't seem to take long at all to get home. Breathing a sigh of relief, I unlocked the door, groaning loudly once I was safe inside. Oh it's good to be home~! Smiling, I stretched, frowning when my tender chest protested. Stupid brute. These annoying marks are going to be there for weeks now thanks to him~! Lucky for me, my parents were still going to be at work for a few more hours, and my sisters are stuck in school till then as well~. I get the whole house to myself now~! I know just what the thing I'm going to do first is~.

I tried avoiding my reflection in the mirror as I passed one on my way to the bathroom, knowing it would only frustrate me. Once again I did my best to not look at the mirror inside as I turned the water on for the shower. While I waited for that to get hot, I stripped my disgusting clothing, wincing when I felt where some of our cum got on my pants. Is everything going to try to remind me of today~? Throwing all the clothes on the floor, I ran a hand through my, still wild, hair. My eyes wandered, unfortunately catching my condition in the reflection. With all my clothes off, his possessive markings were much clearer. It started with my hickies that covered my neck till my collar bone. Than those faded into the slightly raised skin where he ran his nails over my skin and my reddened nubs, lastly to the white covering my groin and member. Great~ even when that monster isn't here, he still leaves part of himself behind~.

To my great relief, the water had become hot enough and I gladly slipped in, moaning at the warm water covering me. Oh I needed this~ ah~ I love showers~! Humming happily, I let the water heat my skin, moving my neck so it can relax my muscles there. When a light pain shot through my neck, I furrowed my brow, confused for a minute before I growled. Why does that idiot keep coming back to me?! He messed my mind up~! Ahahahaha~! Damn him. Leaning against the cold shower wall, I tried controlling the next wave of emotion. My legs suddenly were too weak to be able to hold up my weight as I slid down the wall, putting my face into my hands as I shook. I hate him because...I...think I might...love...him.

This isn't happening~. I can't be falling for a blond brute, right? Surely I'm not that stupid that I'd open myself up to him! ...I did though. What does that mean~?! I've looked at everything about human emotions, but I can't think of a single thing that I've learned for my own situation! I know when I severed our ties, I was feeling the emotion of longing for him, but I chalked that up to that I wanted a fight. When I hospitalized those pieces of trash, I know that was my own possessiveness over him. I'm just not sure what the rest of it means. When he touched me...it burned. In a good way that left trails of heat down my skin, my heart was slamming against my rib cage the whole time. What would that be...? The fact he was able to get me to release was also another big question that I don't know the answer to. Ah~ everything about him is so confusing~!

The water was falling on my curled up form as I let my mind drift away. I can't laugh this off or deny this...it's true. I...I'm..feeling something for him. This isn't my plan~! All I wanted was a little amusement for awhile, not to have someone get close to me~! Ah this is so messed up~! I'm not even myself anymore.

I don't know how long I stayed there with my face buried in my hands, my mind going haywire. All I realized was the once warm water that was pouring over me, was now turning cold. Shakily, I stood to wash myself off and clean my hair, finishing quickly. Grabbing a towel to dry me off, I stepped out of the shower, frowning once more at the possessive love bites that decorated my contrastingly pale neck. With my sweet sisters, I have to do something about those or I'll hear all about it~! Opening the medicine cabinet, I searched for something good enough to cover them. Would make-up work? No, I don't want to risk it rubbing off. Hm...ah! Bandages would suffice ~! At least I don't have to look at them with it. Taking the roll of cloth, I began viciously wrapping it around my neck, covering every last mark. Feeling it was covered to my best ability, I tied the bandages together, happy.

My body ached as the exhaustion finally caught up to me. Damn him~ I can still feel my skin burning from his touch! Ah~ time to let my mind and body rest~. Throwing on some clean clothes, I let myself fall on my bed, curling into a ball.

No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't coax my erratic head to lull to a sleeping state. Please let me sleep~! After this terrible day, you won't even give me the pleasure of a long rest~? Just wonderful. Pushing my face into my pillow, I groaned as Shizuo's different faces flashed across my mind. First the delicious face he made while releasing, then the pained face he made when I told him I never wanted him, to his expression to my confession. That brute came and took my mind, heart, and body~ I'm the only thing keeping me from totally being his~. Oh I hope that frustrates him as much as it does me~!

0-Next day, Shizuo-0

After a long time arguing with myself about it, I finally am standing in front of the flea's house. I know he's not going to be very fucking delighted to see me after everything, but we need to talk. Growling, I pulled at my hair, pacing in front of the porch, pissed at myself. What exactly did I think I was going to fucking say to him?! _'Hey, I know that I kinda jerked both of us off yesterday, but can you please let me have another chance?' _I was fucking lucky I got as far as I did with him! Like hell he's going to forgive me like that! He won't even admit that he has feelings for me, let alone be okay with me touching him like he was mine! FUCK, I'M SUCH A MORON! I should have let him come to me on his own time! Fucking a! Oh fuck it, I'm just going to say sorry and hope a miracle falls out of the damn sky!

Gathering my courage, I raised my hand to knock, only for the door to open before I even did a thing. My heart stopped for a second till two little heads popped out and smirked at me. Oh. It's just those little shits. Damn, I was hoping to see the flea, not them! The last thing I need is to be pissed before I go and apologize to him! I didn't even get to say anything before four hands grabbed my arms, dragging me in and closing the door behind me.

" Hello Shizuo~! Big brother Izaya is upstairs in his bedroom! Go there!" Again, I was pushed to the stairs without getting a word in. Can they calm down for a second! I just got the courage to come in here! I don't need little eight-year-olds forcing me to fuck up again! Throwing them a glare, I started up the stairs without a word. They always seem so creepily delighted! I don't even have to say anything to them and they look happy to see me! What are they planning?

As I reached the top of the stairs, I took a deep breath, trying to calm down before I go in like a weirdo. Crap, my heart's gonna explode if this keeps up! Just go in and get it over with! What's the worst that can happen? Fuck...don't say that! I'm not going to set myself up for fucking up again! Closing my eyes tight, I reached out and turned the doorknob, opening it slowly. My eyes went right to his bed, which he was curled up in. Izaya sighed, laughing a little while he slowly turned to me.

" I told you two that I'm not going-" When he met my eyes, his face twisted in shock, Izaya turning white before a light red covered his cheeks. " What are you...-?!" The raven quickly turned away from me, pulling the sheets up to his neck again. Sighing I went over to him, trailing my finger down his side.

" Izaya, look I -" He tensed, curling up more.

" I don't want to hear it Shizuo. I'm tired and just want to sleep, so leave me alone." My hand was still resting on his side, feeling how tense he was. I knew this wasn't going to be a walk in the park, but he could try to give me a chance here. I grabbed his sheets, pulling it away from his red face.

" Well you need to hear it. Just listen to what I'm going to say." Izaya didn't meet my eyes, but didn't interrupt me this time. Despite my churning gut, I leaned down, brushing my lips over his ear, feeling a shiver run through him.

0-Izaya-0

Why is he here again? Doesn't he have anything better to do than molest me~? Suddenly I felt his hot lips over my ear, causing me to shiver at the memory of yesterday.

" I'm sorry." Shizuo whispered in my red ear as his hand started moving towards my hip. He's sorry, yet he touches me again? Isn't that contradicting himself~? I bit back the little moan that bubbled at the back of my throat. " I wasn't trying to hurt you. I'm sorry if I did. I couldn't help it, I love you." That again?! Saying I love you is only going to hurt me more. I'm still confused and you being here doesn't help~. Shizuo's fingers moved to my covered neck. " Why'd you try to cover them?" I wonder why~? It can't have anything to do with my pride that you threatened by marking me~! Nope.

" It was embarrassing..." I mumbled, not being able to hide my burning face with his mouth still on my ear and his hand on my neck. Why does he always put me in uncomfortable situations~?! I felt him frown against my ear, the fingers now working at the knot I made. No...stop! I covered them for a reason you brute!

" Don't cover them. You're mine. I want everyone to know. You're _mine _Izaya..." Shutting my eyes tight, I tried not getting excited over his seductive voice telling me that I was his. I belong to myself. I...don't ...belong to him. I'm not..his. Accidentally, I gasped as he let his finger brush across my tender neck. The blond managed to get the knot out with one hand, pulling at the loose bandages now.

" I'm not...your's." To that he hummed, throwing the cloth behind him, now tracing the marks with his finger. I let out a sigh, allowing myself to shudder at his touch. Wow, I'm already giving into him... nice one Izaya. I could have put up more of a fight though! Something to make me feel like I'm not accepting him. The finger was replaced with lips, coaxing another gasp out of me. Not more marks...

" Are you sure about that? You let me make these, " This time a moan escaped as his tongue flicked out to trace one. " So you're mine. I marked you, I own you." His hot tongue licked at my sensitive neck, leaving the skin burning behind it. Oh God...not good~ I'm caving.

" You don't mhh~ own me. Haa~!" Shizuo continued attacking my poor neck, his hand now running down my body, headed for a very bad place. He wouldn't..-! Suddenly my face was turned, my lips roughly ceased. I kissed back with everything I had, trying to save that last bit of pride I have left. He licked at my lower lip for entrance, which I more than eagerly complied to by opening my mouth. My body arched as he slipped his tongue in, our kiss even more heated than yesterday. My hands desperately clawed at the front of his shirt, silently begging for more of him. I don't care anymore~ I just want him here and now! A sudden hand in a place I didn't want it, made my eyes fly open. I groaned into our kiss as his hand wrapped around me, rubbing it lightly.

" AHH HAA~!" I had to pull away from him so I could breathe, my whole body burning with want. Before he pulled his hand away, he pressed the tip, my hands fisting my sheets as I arched my back, seeing stars. Always there?! That brute knows that part is sensitive! Confused that I lost everything, I stared up at the smirking blond.

" _'You're not mine'_, huh?" An impressive blush covered my face as I realized what he was doing to me. I let him play me for an idiot~! How embarrassing. I flinched as he leaned down again, surprised when he wrapped his arms around me. " Will you forgive me for touching you?" I stared in shock over his shoulder. Forgive him for... WHAT DOES THAT IDIOT THINK HE JUST DID TO ME AGAIN?! Ah~ what a brainless monster. Scoffing, I let my head fall to his shoulder, inhaling his interesting scent.

" You are such an idiot...I won't forgive you for leaving me unfinished..." Shizuo pulled away, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. Kissing back, I savored this sweet moment, even if it still bothers me slightly. His hand cupped my cheek as he tried getting in a better position. Lacing my hands behind his neck, I pulled him closer, moving my mouth slowly with his. I never knew Shizuo could be this gentle with anything...it's... nice. Slowly my eyes closed half-way as a little noise came out of me. After a few more minutes, the blond pulled away, leaving his forehead against mine.

" I'll come back after school if you want?" Against my own will, as Shizuo tried pulling away, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him back down. What am I doing~? The brute made a noise in surprise, him having to put his hands on either side of me to keep from falling on me. " Izaya..?" Because of my random outburst, the blond was almost totally on top of me, making this an uncomfortable situation for me. Getting my sense back, I released Shizuo, turning away and pulling my sheets up to my chin again.

" No. Don't come back after school. Just...forget about it. Leave me alone." Shizuo's laugh suddenly reached me as I felt the color take over my cheeks again. My blanket was pulled away once again as he kissed my cheek. Batting him away, I pouted, trying to hide my face again. Stupid monster.

" Okay, I won't come over later. I'll see you Monday Izaya. Maybe I might stop by tomorrow since it'll be the weekend. Stop trying to cover my marks." His hand rubbed my inner thigh, making my crotch throb slightly. Great, now I'm going to have to take care of another one. " Or I'll do something worse to punish you~." He purred in my ear, my heart stopping for a second. W-worse?! What could be worse than love bites in obvious places..? I swallowed thickly, pushing him away from me.

" Oh yeah~? What if I cover them up again, hm~? What would you do about it? You can't see everything I do." Trying to regain the bit of my normal self that I still have, I teased the brute. A squeak slipped out as my arms were pinned above me and my shirt was pushed up. I stared down with wide eyes at the smirking Shizuo. My chest was heaving as his fingers were hovering over my delicate nipples.

" Wanna find out just what I'd do~?" A blazing fire lit my body as I blushed like crazy. Damn him~ once again he did this without trying~. Avoiding his eyes, I squirmed.

" Don't you need to go to school?" I growled out, hoping he'd leave my body alone now. I may be trying my best to not deny it now, but that doesn't mean that I want him touching me inappropriately! Another laugh greeted me as he nuzzled against my neck, laughing my reaction. He gave me one last kiss before he left. Frowning, I felt my face burn with embarrassment again. This time I didn't have to worry about someone pulling my sheets away from my face as I hid under them. I already am sick of this day~! I caved so much it was like I wasn't even trying to get him away~! I blame my heart.

0-Izaya's sisters-0

The two mischievous twins giggled in a corner as the blond left the house. They saw the _whole thing_ and they liked what they saw~! There was no denying that their lovely big brother had 'special' feelings for his blond 'friend'.

" Oh my gosh~! Kuriri, what if they're dating?! Oooh~ forbidden love~! Though I don't think they are. Shizuo never gave the impression that they were together. It seemed like he's been running after big brother, and got somewhere, but hasn't gotten much farther yet." Mairu mused, pausing to think with her sister. Oh Izaya better watch his back and treat them nicely, unless he wants his little _'secret' _revealed to everyone~! It makes both of them squeal in delight~! " Well, if they're _not _together, why don't you and I play a little cupid~?" She smiled wildly at her sister, who looked as excited as she could.

" Yeah!"

" Time to bring Shizu-chan and big brother Izaya together~! I can already smell the love in the air~! This is gonna be fun! You heard the sounds he was making, imagine how loud he'd be if he was with Shizuo~! Oh and the faces that blond would get our beloved brother to make~ ahh~!" Mairu dramatically swooned, her sister catching her before she fell, them both giggling in joy.

" Mairu, Kuriri! Time to go, we're running a little late so hurry up now!" Their mother Kyouko called from the front door. The twins looked at each other again, laughing once more.

" Coming mother~!" Mairu and Kuriri called back together, skipping to the front door happily. Let the fun begin~!

0-Izaya-0

With me being alone in my room, my sense of hearing was sharpened as I heard my family talking to each other before the sound of the door closing and locking came. Ah~ safe at last~! Groaning, I hooked my thumbs in the waistband of my pants, wiggling them down enough that I could get to what I wanted. Not moving off my stomach, I frowned at my leaking erection. Yet another caused by that careless monster~! Now knowing what to do, I ran my finger across the head, shivering slightly. Hm? My face contorted in confusion. Why doesn't that have much reaction? That's the most sensitive part on mine.

Assuming that it was just a mistake, I wrapped my slender hand around my member, trying to copy what Shizuo did. To my horror, very little reaction was brought out of me. No...don't tell me...I can only get off if Shizuo is touching me~! That's just my luck~. I've read about this happening to humans before. They have such strong feelings for one person that anything but that person can't arouse them. Frowning, I tried seeing if concentrating on the task would do anything. Closing my eyes, I reached down with both hands, burying my face into my pillow. The previous pre-cum that Shizuo easily elicited out of me, coated my fingers in the thick, slightly warm substance. Please~! Don't do this to me~!

Two minutes of rubbing and tugging got me no closer to release. Okay fine, I'll change tactic~! Even if I_ really _don't want to. Sitting back on my knees, I shut my eyes again, trying to coax my imaginary Shizuo out again. It didn't take long for my imagination to unleash the blond on me. A moan clawed out of my throat as my head lolled back, _'Shizuo's'_ rough hand impatiently tugging.

" NAAAHH~ SH-SHIZUO~! OH PLEASE~! Mhhh! Oh~ uuhhnn~!" A gasp came out as my fingers copied what had been done by the blond, brushing and pushing on all the right spots. It became easier as my length let even more pre-cum leak out, coating my fingers nicely. " Mmmhhnn~!" Getting into it, my head tilted to the side, feeling the ghost of the hot mouth of Shizuo attacking it. Sharp, pleasurable shivers ran through me as I bucked my hips. The friction felt wonderful as I rocked my hips into my hands, seeing the blond's seductive face of release in my mind. Panting hard, I reached pre-cum slick fingers up my chest, abusing my poor nub the same way Shizuo did.

I probably should be watching the volume of my sexual sounds, but I couldn't help them even if I wanted to. My back arched as my body burned at the blond's memory, shivers running down my spine and straight to my groin. My last little shred of my defiance was yelling and shouting for me to stop thinking of Shizuo like this. I was ready to agree with it, but the rest of myself had no intention of stopping~. An especially loud moan came the same time my groin tightened in heat. With my body still burning, I continued my ministrations, faster and much more desperate, with both hands.

" Ahh~ mmhh! S...SHIZUO~!" With a final arch of my back, and moaning out Shizuo's name, I hit my release. Cupping my hands around my member, I tried keeping the cum off my bed. My mind whirled as I hazily watched some of the cum drip out between my fingers as I rode out my orgasm. Pulling my hands away, I frowned at the sticky white covering my hands. I blame him for all of this~. If he hadn't been molesting me, I wouldn't have had to do such a lewd act~!

I took another shower and felt the need to get some fresh air. Getting my usual outfit on, I stopped as I remembered Shizuo's marks. Finding the bandages, I played with them. Should I cover them...? The blond's seductively demanding voice sounded in my head, 'Stop trying to cover my marks. Or I'll do something worse to punish you~.' Shivering at the memory, I let the bandage fall to the floor, laughing nervously. I think I'm not going to try and find out what my punishment would be~! Leaving my house, I took in the fresh air, enjoying how nice it was. Maybe a walk will clear that blond brute from my mind~? Of course the first thing my mind wandered to was the very person I didn't want to think of. I hate this~! In love with a careless monster who lacks patience~. How annoying~!

No one paid me any attention as I strolled down the sidewalk, heading for the park. Luckily there weren't any kids there, letting me be able to sit on the swing, trying to control my buzzing mind. Pumping my legs, I swung slightly, deep in thought. Love is such a messed up, most of the time fake, emotion. I'm the lucky one who gets to go through it, naturally~. If I had only not picked that monster for my play thing~! This all wouldn't be happening to me~! I still wouldn't have learned to masturbate, I still would have my emotions carefully bottled, I would still be...myself.

My ears perked as a familiar voice drifted to me. Looking up, I was amused to find Shinra talking to some woman with a motorcycle. Shinra's skipping too~! How rebellious for an A student~! Smirking I watched them interact for a few minutes before I raised an eyebrow. If you ask me, it kind of looks like there's something deeper going on between the brunette and the curvaceous biker~. Shinra, I never would have guessed you had a thing for older women~ how naughty!

" Oh Shinra~ don't you think you should be in school~?" Shinra jumped slightly at his named being called before he met my eyes. He smiled, waving to me as he came over, woman in tow.

" Hello Izaya-kun! I didn't expect to see you here! You skipped school today?" I laughed at his question, finding it strange that he didn't assume I was going to be gone today after what he saw yesterday.

" Considering my situation yesterday, yeah I'm skipping today." The brunette tilted his head in confusion, making a noise of recognition as he remembered what I was referring to.

" Oh! Yeah, I had almost forgotten about that! Then...how are your," Shinra gestured to his own neck to give me a clue. " You know...?" Another laugh slipped out at how secretive he was being, even though it would be easy to figure it out. Lifting my head a little, I gave Shinra a glance at the still prominent bite marks. We're talking about the possessive monster here~! Of course the marks would still be there~! " Wow, those are going to be there for a while!" I hummed, looking over his shoulder at the woman, smirking at her.

" Aren't you going to introduce us Shinra~?" Said brunette looked back at the lady, realizing he had yet to tell the other who we were. So forgetful!

" Yeah! Celty, this is my friend from school, Izaya Orihara! Izaya, this is Celty, my- oof!" I was both shocked and amused when this Celty jabbed Shinra in the ribs, stopping from what he was going to say next. " Ouch! I was just going to say that you were my roommate, I swear!" The scientist whined, pouting at Celty. The biker crossed her arms over her chest, clearly not trusting nor believing Shinra.

" It's nice to meet you Celty. I can see you and I getting along~!" I reached my hand out in a friendly gesture, still wearing my usual smirk. I'm sure that under her cat eared helmet, Celty was giving me a wry look. Oh, she doesn't trust me! I feel hurt~! The leather clad woman turned back to Shinra, whipping out a PDA from nowhere. Leaning forward, I tried getting a look at what she was typing to my friend.

_' This is that guy you were talking about?' _Shinra smiled and nodded once, humming an affirmative. Hm? I'm being talked about behind my back? I don't know whether to be flattered or offended by that~! Celty put her hand under her helmet in thought, thinking before she went to typing again. _' The one you said has a problem, right? Whatever that means.'_ Problem? That's a little harsh. I don't think I have any problems...- oh. _That_ problem might be what she's talking about.

" Yeah. Though I don't really want to bring it up. I'm not really sure how he's feeling about it, and I don't think I'd enjoy getting hurt anytime soon!"

" I hope you both know that I am still right here, and it's not nice to talk about someone right in their face~." Shinra gave me one of his apologetic smirks, rubbing the back of his head. Celty typed another message to Shinra before turning back to me.

_' You have strange friends Shinra. First that blond guy who didn't look happy to be around you, and now someone like Izaya. I just don't know how you do it...' _My heart stopped as I read _'blond guy' _on the PDA. Blond...does that mean that Shinra introduced Shizu-chan to Celty too..? Could he have possibly mentioned that Shizuo was part of that_ 'problem' _of mine~? I'll worry about that some other time. Smiling up at the mysterious roommate of my quirky friend, I saw her looking me over before she typed again.

_'Do you have a girlfriend Izaya?'_ I frowned at the message. Why would that question come up...?

" No, why do you ask~?"

_' Well, I thought that those marks on your neck...might have come from her.' _Shinra, who had been reading along with me, panicked, stepping between Celty and I, waving his arms around.

" Okay, Celty! Don't we have to go to the store right now? Come on!" Said woman stumbled as she was pulled back to her motorcycle, Shinra whispering something to her as they got on the bike. With a final wave goodbye, they left. Her bike oddly sounding...horse like..? Am I really going nuts...?

0-Three Weeks Later-0

During those three weeks, I stayed far away from school, rarely showing up anymore. Call me a coward if you wish, because that's exactly what I am~! A scared little coward who is worried about getting touched~. Though my obvious absence from school did nothing to prevent me from seeing the blond. My lovely little sisters made it their mission to let Shizuo in the house every time he showed up. If I tried locking my door, they'd just pick it and let him in. They make it hard to love them~. When Shizuo came over, it was either to get me flustered in the morning because he wanted me, or he came over after school to work on homework with me. Either way he was still constantly present, and that fact both comforted me and ticked me off to no end~.

Today was one of the days where he brought over my work and we sit quietly and do the homework. Rolling on my side, I rested my head on my arm, watching Shizuo work out a problem. The way he'd bit at his lip, tapping his pencil slightly as he thought it through. I hate to say this but he is a fast learner, once he gets over the anger part. When he forced me into helping him with his work, it only took me two times for explaining it before he got pretty good at it, for a monster that is~.

I jumped a little as Shizuo suddenly crawled over to me, leaning against the bed. I half expected him to be violating me, but he didn't even say anything and just went right back to his work. Letting myself relax, I sighed staring at his messy blond hair. Why does it always look so wild? Does he ever do anything to it? Is it naturally messy? It's not like it looks bad on him or anything, but it's just interesting. Why do I even care?! It's the monster's _hair_! Why does anything about it intrigue me? Frowning, I reached a shaky hand out, wondering what would happen if I touched it. I flinched as my fingers laced in his, surprisingly soft, locks. Slowly opening my eyes, I found nothing happening. What was I expecting...? Him to attack me for touching his hair? I don't know~!

It was oddly comforting to just be laying there, running my hand through Shizuo's hair. A small smile came to my face as I heard him hum happily as I practically petted him. Did Shizu-chan turn into a little kitten~? Purring at my touch like that, so cute~.

" Hm...you're gonna make me fall asleep if you keep doing that!" The blissful blond groaned letting his head fall back as he closed his eyes. A monster likes this gentle touching? Interesting~! Not bothered by his warning, I continued playing with the soft strands, now running my hand down his face. Once again Shizuo was almost purring as I caressed his face, lightly running my fingers across his face.

Our embarrassing moment was ruined as we both were startled at the sound of my bedroom door opening. Mairu and Kuriri walked in, both looking delighted.

" We came to tell you that mom and dad and us are going to go on a week long vacation tomorrow! They said that since you haven't been feeling well, that you get to stay behind by yourself~." I'm going to be home alone for a whole week..? That didn't sound so bad till I realized what that meant as well. A week with only me...and Shizuo is able to freely come and go...kill me now..~! Swallowing thickly, I glanced over to said blond, horrified to find him smirking to himself. Why do I always have to get the worst luck ever..~? My poor body...a whole _week _of it... I hate him so much~!

* * *

**A/N X3 oh I'm evil~! Poor Izaya~! XD I hope you liked this~! I made it long too! And its on time so two points for me! I'm so excited to get started on the next chap! I hope you guys will like it too! Can you guess what's going to happen next~! XD if you said Shizaya-ness you'd be correct~! Don't forget that I love hearing from you lovely people!**


End file.
